Gohan Has a Twin?
by Sailor Saiyan007
Summary: Insane twins, mischievous children, strict PE coaches, and a certain nosy raven-haired girl turn Gohan's life into utter chaos when he attends the hell hole know as high school.
1. Gohan's First Day

It's Gohan's first day of school, and he is looking through his locker, trying to find the capsule that contains his lunch.

"Amazing, I either forgot my lunch, or I've already lost it. I bet I left it at home…" he muttered as he looked through his locker. Finally deciding for good he left it at home, he shut the door, a bit roughly, leaving a small dent in the weak metal. He stalked out of the school and went to sit under a tree. This is where his new friends Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl found him, looking like he was ready to die from lack of food. They looked at each other, wondering what could have happened from the time between the last class- that they all had together- and now.

Finally Erasa asked "Gohan? Are you okay?"

He looked at her and said "NO."

She asked slowly, looking afraid of the answer, "Will you tell us what happened?"

Looking like he was about cry, he said, " I forgot my lunch!"

As they fell anime style, a giggle was heard from the tree they were under. They looked up to see a blonde with big blue eyes. She giggled again and said, "You're a fucking idiot, you know that? How the hell do you forget your lunch on the first day of school Gohan?" She said all of this with a smile that said she was joking.

He scratched the back of his head, the infamous Son grin coming over him. "So sorry dearest." He said sarcastically. "Now do you have my lunch or not?" He asked, looking like he was about to ransack her for said lunch if she didn't hurry.

"Matter fact, yes I do. Now, if you control yourself and stop looking like a wild animal, I'll give it to you."

He calmed down somewhat, and felt something drop on his head as the blonde jumped out of the tree and started walking away without another word.

"Thank you!" He called after her.

His only reply has her flipping him off behind her back. He just rolled his eyes and uncapsuled his lunch and started eating. His friends had been quite during the exchange, wondering who the beautiful blonde that had just left was. Finally, Sharpner said something. "Dude, where did a nerd like you meet a babe like that?" He said, disbelief and jealousy lacing his voice.

Gohan looked up from his food and said, "That was Emily . She's-"

"Is she available?" Sharpner said, cutting him off.

"No," Gohan said, a little annoyed about being cut off. He shook himself and realized that Sharpner was trying to hit on his sister, and asked "Why do you ask?"

"Dude, she's fucking hot. Why would I not ask?" Sharpner said.

Gohan just shook his head and returned to his food.

A few minutes later Videl noticed Sharpner and Erasa were staring at something and when she turned her head, she saw Gohan inhaling his lunch. As if he felt there stares on him he looked up. With a confused look on his face he asked, "What?"

"How do you eat so much? That's enough to feed at _least_ 10 people!" Videl asked.

He shrugged, "High metabolism?" And continued to eat.

Videl just stared at him in disbelief. Finally she just shook her head, and ignored him as continued to inhale his food.

~The Next Day~

Gohan was on his way to school, Emily walking beside him. He was waiting for Emily to tell him whatever she wanted. After a few minutes of silence she said, "Is there anything between you and Videl?"

He made a strangled noise, and looked at his sister suspiciously. "What have you seen?"

"Well…." She trailed off with an evil grin, making Gohan nervous. She knew all of their futures, and he wondered what she had seen between him and Videl. He barely even knew her! "Just wondering," She finally said, making Gohan even more suspicious. _She's up to something, I know it! _ he thought, and heard a reply on his head. _Hell yeah I'm up to something, just wait!_ Gohan looked at her, frightened, but she just looked ahead, the evil grin making it's way onto her face again.

~Last period P.E. that day~

Everyone was dressed out, waiting for the coach to show up. When the door leading to the hall opened and the principle stepped in, all the student got quiet, not sure why he was here.

"Students, your Physical Education teacher was fired for- uh, reasons which I will not tell. We have hired a new teacher in his place, so students please welcome Mr. 17 Gero!"

A man with black hair reaching to his shoulders and deep blue eyes stepped foreword, a scowl on his face.

The principle left, and 17 locked eyes with Gohan, practically telling him he wasn't going to get it easy.

"I will tell you right now that I will be the most hated P.E. teacher you have ever had, so prepare for the worst every day." He said. Everyone knew that he was not kidding from the scowl permanently etched onto his face. _Shit. I bet Emily knew all about this too. I'm gonna kill her one day… _Gohan thought, scowling. _Only if you can catch me, which is never going to happen. _Emily thought back.

"Today we will do 100 push-ups and sit-ups, and run 5 miles. And I will hold you after school untill you finish." Everyone just stared at him with their mouths hanging open. All, that is, except for Gohan and Videl. They thought it was way too easy. It was just a warm-up! 17 stared back at all the shocked teens and said, "Well? Do you want to double it?" Everyone shook their heads. "THEN START!" And everyone did.

Ten minutes later Videl and Gohan were done and were heading out to the track to run. Videl was shocked he was finished so quickly. "Really, how did you finish so quickly? Did you skip, like, 90 of them?" She asked.

"No, I did them all." Gohan said nervously. He was trying to be normal, but it was really hard…

Videl was impressed. She didn't think anyone could be as fast as her, well, except for her dad of course. (AN: Bleh. Idioto= Hurcule ;)

Their run started out with an awkward silence, and once again Videl was impressed that he was able to keep up with her. He wasn't even sweating!

"You surprised me today Gohan. I didn't think you would even finish by the time school was over, and your keeping up with me!"

"I'm a bit more fit then most people think. They think that just because I'm smart means I'm not fit. They didn't even bother to get to know me before I was labeled 'Nerd Boy.' I'm really different then what most people think." He said, not sure why he was telling this to Videl of all people.

The rest of the run was silent. Videl was thinking about what Gohan had just told her. Had he really been hurt by what those idiotic jocks thought of him? Was he that sensitive to what others thought of him?

While she was thinking, Gohan was trying to not hurry and finish his run and stay at Videl's pace, and that was taking all of his concentration.

When they finished thirty minutes later, school was over, most of the others were just starting their run. Videl and Gohan went to their lockers, which just so happened to be next to each other.

"That was easy," Videl said, trying to do something about the awkwardness between them.

"Yeah, easy," Gohan said absentmindedly.

"Soo…" Videl said.

"Hmm?"

Silence.

Then a stampede of students poured from the rooms and the awkwardness was gone.

They got their things and went home.

Well, Videl went home, Gohan went to Capsule Corporation to talk to Bulma about getting a disguise to fight crime.

When he arrived he found Emily talking to Bulma with her 1 year old daughter in her arms. Emily smiled and turned to him as walked in. "So, how'd you like 17 as your new coach?" She asked.

"You knew? And didn't tell me?" Gohan said.

"Why would I tell you? I like to see your misery. I enjoy it." She smiled.

Gohan rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the little girl begging for it. "And how are you Little Miss Thing?" Clair giggled and reached out for him. He smiled and took her from Emily's arms.

"I swear, she likes you more than she likes me." Emily said.

"No child can love their uncle more then their mother Emily." Bulma said.

"No, I'm pretty sure Clair likes me better," Gohan said.

"Fuck you, give me my daughter." Emily snapped, taking Clair from him and stalking out the door. Gohan sweat dropped and turned to Bulma.

"So, Bulma, I was wondering-"

"Already done. Emily came by about an hour ago to give me a heads-up. Here you go," she said, handing him a watch. He took it and looked at it confused. "Put it on and press the red button," She told him.

He strapped it to his wrist and pressed the button. His clothes vanished and were replaced with a tight black spandex suit with a green shirt and a red cape with an orange helmet. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Oh, yeah! This is great! I should have asked you too do this earlier!" He did a few poses that would have made the Ginyu Force proud.

He thanked Bulma and ran outside and blasted off into the sky. While he was flying over Satan City he stopped some crazy drivers and gave himself the name Great Saiyaman. (AN: Sorry. Didn't want to do all of that;)

When he got home he saw Emily was chatting with their mom.

"It's ridiculous. I bet Goten's going to love it though." Emily was saying.

Emily turned around to stare at Gohan. "See? I don't know how Bulma could make something so hideous, but she did. Somehow."

"Well, it doesn't match very well, but at its something alright." Chichi said.

Gohan rolled his eyes and said, "What's so bad about my outfit? I think its awesome!"

"And this is coming from the guy who own a suit that makes him look like a lemon." Emily said.

"Oh, come on! Its not that bad!… Is it?" Gohan said skeptically.

"Yes, Twin, it is really bad." Emily said.

"Oh, wow! Gohan you look so cool! Just like the superheroes on TV!" Goten said, coming in the house dragging a huge fish behind him.

"Thanks Goten. You're the only one who seems to think its cool."

"And that's because he's a seven-year-old naïve little person who doesn't understand fashion." Emily retorted.

"What does naïve mean?" Goten asked.

Emily just shook her head and gave Gohan a look that said 'see what I mean?'

He shook his head and asked, "Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, and I have to be getting home. See you later!" she said, grabbed Clair, kissed Chichi on the cheek, and left.

Chichi sighed. "I wish she would leave Clair with me sometimes. That little booger is too cute! I wish I had another one from someone else…" She trailed off with a meaningful look at Gohan. He just sighed and shook his head. "Not now…" he groaned, Chichi started in on her 'I need more grandchildren' speech.


	2. Meeting Emily

Chapter 2

It was Gohan's third day of school, and, once again, he had forgotten his lunch. He sighed and went out to tree he and his friends sat at to eat. He was the first one there. He felt for any nearby ki's, incase Emily was going to bring him his lunch, but he felt nothing. He sighed. _Man, I'm going to starve today…. _Gohan thought.

Videl was the first to arrive. She took one look at his face and said, "You forgot your lunch again." It wasn't a question, and Gohan nodded sadly.

Then Erasa and Sharpner showed up. "Do have any money?" Erasa asked him. He nodded again. "Then go buy a school lunch!"

He got a disgusted look on his face. "I would rather starve than eat that crap they try to pass as food!"

Erasa shrugged. "Your choice." And all three started to eat.

Not a minute later a little girl ran up to Gohan and shrieked, "UNCY GOHAN!" and jumped into his lap. He laughed and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Mommy shoppin. I saw you an came ova here."

"Well, could you go get Mommy for me?" Gohan asked her.

"Otay!" She said and zoomed off. His friends were starring at him. "What?" He asked.

"Who was that?" Videl said.

"That was my niece Clair."

"She's so cute!" Erasa shrieked, and Gohan covered his ears, hoping the ringing wouldn't last long. Then Clair came back pulling a confused Emily behind her. When she saw Gohan she shook her head, picked Clair up and walked over to him.

"You forgot your lunch, and you want me to get you something, am I right?" She said as she neared him. He grinned sheepishly. She rolled her eyes and plopped Clair down next to him. "Watch her. I'll be right back. _Do not take your eyes off of her for one minute!_" she said to them, really stressing the last sentence. She turned around and jogged away.

"Who you peoples?" Clair asked when her mother was out of sight.

"I'm Erasa you cute little thing!"

Videl gave Erasa a Look. "I'm Videl."

"Sharpner." He practically growled. He didn't like little kids. At all.

Clair looked at him funny. "Wuz your problem?" She asked him.

He glared at her. "You. I don't like little kids. Don't bug me." He said and turned away from the rest of the group. Clair looked upset, then she got an evil glint in her eyes, much like her mother when she's scheming something. She went up to him, jerked hid head down by his hair, and screamed into his ear. Everyone started cracking up when Sharpner's scream matched hers. "You little pest! Get away from me!" He yelled at her, and pushed her back. Everyone gasped. You don't push little kids, especially little Saiyan kids, which Sharpner was about to learn his lesson. Clair got tears in her eyes and started wailing so loud people all down the street could hear her.

Despite his bleeding ears, Gohan went to he and tried to comfort her. She stopped wailing after a minute, but continued to sniffle. Then Emily seemingly appeared out of nowhere and dropped next to Clair. "What's wrong baby?" She cooed to her.

Clair sniffed and pointed to Sharpner's back. "He huwrt me."

Emily, looking like she was ready to kill, walked over to Sharpner, ripped his sandwich out of his hand and went back to Clair. She tore off the piece he had bitten off of and threw it into his shell-shocked face, and gave the rest of it to Clair. "Here you go." Clair happily took the sandwich and gobbled it down.

Emily then threw one of the bags she had brought with her at Gohan's face.

"Be happy I'm still giving it to you. I cant believe you let him do that!" She told him.

"I did nothing! I-"

"Exactly. You. Did. Nothing! If he doesn't like little kids you should have kept her away from him!"

"I- Forget it. Sorry. Wont happen again."

"Better not, "Emily muttered.

Both then proceeded to inhale their food.

And everyone stared at the speed they were eating at.

Emily look up. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." All three said at once.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "I have a very high metabolism. Get over it."

All three returned to their food, looking down.

"Momma, I still hungry." Clair said.

Emily smiled and gave her one of the sandwiches she bought.

"Uh, are you sure she can eat that whole sandwich? She looks like she's still really young." Erasa asked uncertainty.

"She's done before. High metabolism runs in the family. And she's two" Emily replied with a smile.

"Okay…."

Then Videl realized something. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Emily, pleased to meet you." she looked at the other. "What are you're names?" _As if she doesn't already know, _Gohan thought. _Eh, they don't know that, do they? _Emily answered back

"I'm Videl," She said, then pointed to Erasa. "That's Erasa." she pointed to Sharpner. "And that jackass over there is Sharpner."

"Oh, come on baby! You know you love me!" Sharpner said. Videl rolled her eyes.

"Say that one more time and I will punch you in the face."

"I lo-" he didn't get to finish because he was knocked out by Videl.

"That should shut him up for a while." she commented.

Clair giggled and Emily smiled. "What's his problem?"

"He's hardheaded, that's what. He just doesn't get that I don't want to go out with him!" Videl said, exasperated.

"I don't know why you wouldn't. He is pretty nice when he wants to be Videl." Erasa said.

Emily gave her a look. "Then why don't _you _go out with him?" She asked slyly.

Erasa blushed. "I-uh-well-"

"You like him!" Emily squealed, very blonde-like.

Erasa's face got redder. "N-no I-I d-don't!" She stuttered out.

"Den why you blushin?" Clair asked.

Erasa got redder, if it was possible. "Oooo! Erasa's got it ba-ad!" Emily said in a sing-song voice.

Erasa ducked her head and returned to her food.

Gohan shook his head. "Are you always trying to set people up Emily?" He asked her.

"Maybe. Want me to work my magic with you?" She asked him. He turned beet red. "NO!"

"Then why are you blushing?" A new voice asked. They all turned to see a very amused 17 standing next to Emily.

"When did you get here?" Emily asked, startled.

"When you turned on Gohan. Hey, can I have some of that?" He asked, pointing to her sandwiches. She sighed and handed one over.

"Your making dinner tonight then." She said.

"I burn water."

"Then pick something up."

"Wait wait wait. " Videl cut in. "What in the world are you two talking about?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention I was married yesterday…" 17 said 17, putting his hand behind his head and grinning nervously, much like the Sons.

"Oh, so you just _conveniently _forgot to mention me yesterday, did you?" Emily said. Erasa and Videl were shocked that his wife was Emily, but didn't say anything. "Hmm, what should I do to you as punishment?" She said with a cackle, reaching behind her and pulling out her Frying-Pan-Of-Doom. Gohan and 17 paled at the sight of the pan.

"Hey, hey, hey, how about if I get your favorite food tonight?" A very scared looking 17 asked. For no apparent reason, this made both Erasa and Videl bust out laughing.

Emily looked at them like they were insane. "What's so funny?"

"Yesterday everyone was so afraid of him, and now he's scared of you?" Videl asked. "Why?"

Emily grinned evilly. "It's because I have the power to make him sleep on the couch for the next month, and I have my Frying-Pan-Of-Doom." She said, twirling her pan.

"The pan alone can make anyone scared," Gohan mumbled under his breath so no one could hear, but Emily caught it.

She turned to him. "What was that, Gohan?" She asked, twirling her pan again.

Gohan got paler. "Uh, nothing!" he said.

"I didn't hear him say anything Emily. Are you sure it was him?" Erasa asked.

"Do you want some frying pan treatment, Gohan?" Emily asked, completely ignoring what Erasa had said, and pulling the pan back like she was about to hit him.

Gohan, if possible, got ever paler. "N-no!" HE said, holding his hands over his head.

"Frying pan treatment?" Videl said.

Emily nodded, putting her pan away. "Only thing that can get through his thick head."

During this 17 had tried to sneak away from the group, but Clair wasn't about to let him go. "Where you goin Daddy?" She asked.

Emily turned to her. "He has to go back to work Sweetie, go give him a hug bye."

Clair smiled and ran and tackled him into a hug, knocking him down. They talked for a moment, all four watching them, until Clair came running back.

Then Erasa decided to ask Emily she had been wondering for a while. "Uh, Emily, you don't have to answer this, but how old are you?"

Emily smiled, and with an evil glint in her eyes said, "I'm 40."

Erasa was shocked. "NO WAY! What moisturizer do you use, I soo need it!"

Then Gohan started laughing. Erasa gave him a Look. "What?" She asked sharply. About this time Sharpner was beginning to come out of it.

"She's 18!" Gohan said before laughing again. Emily started to laugh too, and was about to reply to their confused looks when Sharpner suddenly sat up and shouted, "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME EMILY?" Causing everyone, including Clair, to roll on the ground with laughter.

Sharpner looked around confused. "What?"

Erasa was the first to control herself. "She's married you idiot!"

Sharpner turned beet red and the bell rang.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later. Come on Clair!" She said, grabbing her hand.

"BYE UNCY GOHAN!" Clair shouted behind her, waving.

Gohan shook his head and waved until they were gone.

"Come on. We're going to be late!" Videl said, giving his shirt a tug.


	3. School and The Mall

Chapter 3

"Okay everyone, were going to do the same thing as yesterday, but you only have to run 2 miles, and 25 push ups and sit ups." 17 said grudgingly. The class was confused and Videl asked, "Why did you cut back?"

He sighed. "My wife got onto me yesterday for making you do so much."

This made Gohan snicker, and the whole class turned to him, making him blush bright red. 17 glowered as him. "You can run three miles Mr. Son."

This made Gohan go pale and mutter a few choice words under his breath.

Then it hit one of the students, "Wait, your MARRIED?"

"Yes. Why does it matter to you?"

All of the girls started to sniffle, sad to know that their hunky gym coach was tied down, making 17 irritable. "Start. Now." 17 snapped at them, and they all scattered.

Once again Gohan and Videl were the first two done with their push ups and sit ups. When they started their run, Videl told him that she would run the 3 miles with him.

"You don't have to Videl." Gohan told her.

"Three miles is nothing. Don't have a cow over it."

Gohan sighed, "Fine."

And they continued their run in silence.

They were still done with everything before everyone else, and when they came back to the gym, they saw Emily talking to 17 with Clair running in circles around them. That is, until she saw Gohan.

"UNCY GOHAN!" She shrieked and ran, tackling him to the ground in a hug.

He groaned as his head hit the hard floor. "Nice to see you too, Clair." Emily giggled and said, "Clair, be careful! You could hurt yourself."

Gohan glared at her. "And what about me?"

She gave him a Look. "Why would I care about what happens to you? Your much bigger than her. You can take a hit to the head."

Videl looked from Emily to Gohan. "You know," she said, "I think you two are the weirdest people I have ever met."

Emily looked flattered. "Why, thank you Videl."

Gohan gave her a Look. "I don't think that was supposed to be a compliment Emily."

"But to me, it is one."

Gohan shook his head. He turned to Videl and said, "You don't know what weird is."

Videl raised an eyebrow. "I don't?"

Emily giggled. "Nope. I know people even weirder than me."

Videl's eyebrow went higher. "Weirder than Erasa and Sharpner?"

Emily shook her head. "They're just blonde, not weird."

"What's the difference?" Asked a confused Videl.

Emily smiled. "They're ditzy, my friends are weird."

Then Gohan smirked. "Hey, since your blonde, does that mean your ditzy or just weird?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Yes, because sometime you act ditzy, but mainly your just…. Wait, never mind."

"Mainly what?" Emily asked, glaring at him.

Gohan turned very pale and said, "Well, both."

Emily smiled brightly, "Duh!" She giggled, and Clair, Videl, 17 laughed with her.

Gohan pouted, "Why are you set on making me look stupid?"

"Hey, you kinda make it easy." Videl said.

Emily turned to her and said, "He does! But no matter how many times I tell him, it doesn't get through his thick skull."

Then the rest of the class dragged themselves into the gym, and actually saw their teacher smiling over something, and they all stopped in shock. When 17 noticed them, his smile turned to a scowl, and the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Everyone ran to the locker rooms, trying to comprehend what they had just seen.

When they were all gone and only Clair, Emily, and 17 were left, Emily started to giggle insanely. 17 looked at her like she had grown three heads. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"They were *giggle giggle* so petrified *more giggles* at seeing *giggle* you smile!" After she got this out, she collapsed on the ground, clutching her stomach and rolling with laughter.

This made 17 confused. "And why is that funny?"

"I don't know!" She gasped out before laughing again.

This was how the class saw her as they came out of the dressing rooms. They started to mutter things like "Who is she?" "Why is she laughing?" "Could she be Coach's wife?" "No way! She's to young!" and "Damn she's hot! Is she single?" The poor, unfortunate soul that said the last one receive Chichi Death Glares from both Gohan and 17, but he did not notice, or he would have pissed himself.

After a moment she seemed to realize what was going on, and got up, still chuckling to herself. "I got to go. Come on Clair." She said, taking the young child be the hand. She then turned to 17. "See you later, and don't forget about dinner!" As she walked out, she heard people muttering thing like, "Who the hell is she?" "Oh my gosh! Do you think that kid was hers? She looks so young!" "I do think she is the Coach's wife!" "No way!" and "Seriously! Does the world not want me to get a date?" Everyone stared\glared at this person, who had thrown his hands up and shouted it.

Emily chuckled as she walked out of the door with Clair in tow. _He's going to have one hell of a mess to fix. I'm so evil to him, _She thought with a smirk then giggled.

Back in the gym, 17 was being bombarded with questions that he did not want to answer. He was trying to get them to be quiet when Videl stuck two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud, high-pitched whistle. The whole class stopped and 17 spoke to Videl. "Thank you Videl." He turned to the rest of the class, "If you have a question, raise your hand." Almost every hand shot up, and he randomly pointed at someone.

"Was that your wife?" the girl asked.

17 sighed. "Yes, she is my wife." He was dreading the next question she knew the girl was about to ask. _Tell them I'm 17, not 18, since I would be if I hadn't spent that year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. _Emily told him telepathically.

"How old is she, and how long have you two been married?"

17 cringed, knowing what the responses would be. "She's 17, and we've been married for about three years."

This got a few 'aww's but a lot more shocked gasps. One brave person yelled out, "Why the hell would you marry her when she is so young?" This earned a chorus of 'yeah!'s .

17 sighed again. "Look, we can talk about this later, don't you want to go home or talk to your friends?"

They all stared at him. He growled, "I you don't leave right now, I will hold you here until 6 o'clock and make you run the entire time!" At this all their eyes widened and the couldn't get to the door fast enough. All that remained was an amused Gohan who looked at 17 and chuckled. "Good to know she's not just evil to me."

17 shook his head. "What has that woman gotten me into?" He muttered under his breath.

~A Little Later That Day~

Videl, Erasa, Sharpner, and Gohan were walking around the mall. Erasa wanted to go, and told Sharpner who would follow her like a lost puppy, and had convinced Videl to go, who had dragged along a very reluctant Gohan. _With my luck I'll run into Bulma or someone else I know and then be interrogated by Videl about how I know them, _he thought with a sigh.

Back in the 439 mountain area Emily heard this, and an evil grin came onto her face. She turned to Chichi, who she had been visiting. "Hey, Mom, want to go to the Satan City Mall with me?" Chichi looked confused for a second and was about to ask where the sudden invitation came from when it hit her. Chichi looked at her only daughter with a raised eyebrow, "Are you dead set on making your brothers life miserable?"

Emily smirked. "Hey, I did it for the first 15 years of my life. Its hard to let go."

Chichi sighed. "What's he doing there anyway?"

Emily's smirk grew. "Oh, he's just there with a couple of girls…"

Chichi's eyes lit up at this. "What are you waiting for? Grab Goten and we can use your Instant Transmission to get there!"

And that's exactly what they did.

Back with the teens, Erasa had just let out a large squeal and ran into a dress shop. Videl and Gohan groaned, and Sharpner got images in his head. Erasa poked her head back out of the store. "Come on guys!"

Sharpner went in, but Videl and Gohan hesitated. "Uh, Erasa, were going to keep looking around," Videl said.

Erasa pouted. "Aw! Come on Videl! Please?"

Videl sighed. "That's not going to work this time Erasa. I don't like dresses, and I bet Gohan here would faint if he saw you in a dress."

Erasa sighed in defeat. "Fine. Go on you two love birds." She went inside the store, leaving Videl and Gohan staring open mouthed and beet red at where she had just been.

Videl shook her head and looked around, her face slowly cooling off. She spotted a Martial Arts equipment store and her eyes lit up. She ran to it, dragging Gohan behind her. As soon as they walked in, there was a shriek. "UNCY GOHAN!" Clair said, tackling him again, causing Chichi and Emily to laugh and Gohan to groan.

Emily walked over to them and picked up Clair who was currently strangling Gohan from her hug. Videl just stood there, wondering why Emily would be in a martial arts store, unless… Her eyes lit up, but before she could ask her question, Gohan said, "What are you doing here?"

Emily looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "Why do you ask dearest brother? I only came to see if I could get something for Clair."

Videl stared at Emily. "Brother?" she asked, sounding like she was the one who had been strangled.

Emily's eyebrow went up. "Yeah, are you okay Videl? You don't sound too good."

Videl shook her head. "How is it even possible for you two to be related? You look absolutely nothing alike!"

Emily and Gohan sighed and said in unison, "Haven't we heard that only about a bazillion times."

Videl Looked at them. "That was creepy."

Emily chuckled. "Maybe it's the twin telepathy at it again."

And it was at that moment Goten decided to make himself known. "BIG BROTHER!" he yelled and jumped on Gohan, knocking him over once again.

Gohan sighed and muttered, "How many times in one day can one person be knocked over?"

"Apparently, a lot of times," a grinning Emily replied.

Gohan just rolled his eyes and Chichi cleared her throat. Five heads turned to her. "What is your lovely friends name, Gohan?" she asked sweetly, making Gohan pale and glare at Emily. _You knew this would happen, _he told her telepathically.

_Of course I did. She want more grandchildren, and I don't think I could go through that again anytime soon. _Emily replied.

_It couldn't have been that bad._

_ I'd love to see you have a baby kicking your stomach for months then push it out through a 10 centimeter hole. Oh, wait, you're a boy and you wouldn't know _what _we women go through. So shut up and answer Mom._

During their conversation, Gohan had continued to glare at Emily while she stared at him, holding in laughter. Chichi cleared her throat again, making both of them look at her sheepishly. "Well, uh, this is Videl," he said motioning to her. "Videl, this is my mom," motioning to Chichi.

Videl sweat dropped, blushed, and bowed slightly in respect. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Son."

Chichi shook her head. "Its nice to finally meet you Videl. But call me Chichi. And I've heard so much about you from Gohan." At this Gohan blushed bright red and sputtered, "N-no I haven't!"

"Gohan! Don't be so rude!" Chichi exclaimed.

"Then you want him to lie? He's only mentioned Videl once or twice. I think I talked about her more then Gohan," Emily replied. Then she seemed to realize who she said that to and she wearily turned to her mother.

Chichi only glared for a minute before putting on a bright smile and turning to Videl, who starting to get creeped out by her. Just a little. No, Chichi was really creepy. Just saying. "Don't mind my son's rudeness. Would you like to come to dinner sometime? I'm a really good cook."

"Mom!" Gohan said shocked.

Chichi turned her death glare on him. "How do you ever expect to give me grandchildren if you never invite a girl over?"

Gohan turned beet red. "MOM!"

She looked at him with a faked innocence. "What?"

Gohan just groaned buried his face in his hands. Emily snickered and Videl had been pale and very quietly looking down since the word 'grandchildren' had left Chichi's mouth. Suddenly Emily looked around then swore loudly, muttering, "You can't take your eyes off of them for one measly second or their running around the mall without you. Stupid stupid stupid!"

Chichi wearily turned her eyes to Emily. "You don't mean…?"

Emily sighed and nodded. "Goten has gone off somewhere and I bet Clair followed him."

Chichi's eyes went huge. "WHAT? YOU MEAN MY LITTLE GOTEN AND CLAIR ARE OFF IN THE MALL ALL BY THEIRSELF? EMILY YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH THEM HOW COULD YOU?" Chichi screamed at the top of her lungs, which Clair had inherited.

It was at that moment they heard the explosion. Gohan and Emily exchanged glances. They knew Goten wouldn't do anything like this, and Clair hadn't yet been taught. That left two people that they knew, and could possibly be here.

Videl had already


	4. Weirdness at the Mall

AN: SO sorry it took so long to get this out. I have had absolutely NO inspiration to right over the past month.

Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own DBZ. I don't think I'll ever be rich enough to buy it. ***Goes to sulk in room***

Last Time

_Chichi wearily turned her eyes to Emily. "You don't mean…?"_

_Emily sighed and nodded. "Goten has gone off somewhere and I bet Clair followed him."_

_It was at that moment they heard the explosion. _

Chapter 4

Gohan and Emily's heads snapped towards the sound, eyes wide with fear. "Oh crap," Emily muttered.

Then Chichi snapped. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI ARE YOU WAITNG FOR? GO FIND MY BABIES!"

Emily and Gohan cowered slightly before taking off in the direction of the explosion. "I know Goten wouldn't do that, and Clair's too little, so….?"

Emily sighed bitterly. "Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma are here too."

Gohan's face paled. "Trunks or Vegeta?"

"Vegeta."

"Crap."

"I know."

Then they were at the site if the explosion, and saw Bulma screeching at the top of her lungs at Vegeta, who scowling with his arms crossed. Emily cleared her throat, which made Bulma stop her ranting for a minute. Her face brightened slightly at the sight of Gohan an Emily. "Oh, hi! What are you doing here?" she asked them.

"We're looking for Goten and Clair. Have you seen them?" Emily asked.

Bulma sighed. "They were here until Vegeta got mad at a door and blew it up. All three ran off after that." (AN: Sorry. I wanted to make him mad at something for the explosion, but didn't know what to do. I know it's a crappy reason.)

Emily's faced dropped. "Did you see what di-" Bulma pointed to the direction that they came from. Emily's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Wh-"

Then they heard a shriek.

Gohan looked at Emily and said, "Erasa."

* * *

"OH MY GOD YOUR SOO CUTE!" Erasa squealed when she saw Goten and Trunks.

Trunks eyes widened and he looked like he wanted to run for his life, which is exactly what he did. Goten took off after him, leaving a grinning Clair behind.

Erasa smiled at her. "Hello Clair! Who were those two with you?"

At that moment a frantic Emily swept Clair into a huge bear hug. "Oh my God Clair! Don't do that again! You tell me when Goten goes off and you do _not_ follow him!"

Erasa sweat dropped. "Uh, Emily?"

"Wha?" She turned her head to Erasa. "Oh hi! Were their two little boys with her?" Erasa nodded. "Where did they go?" Erasa pointed in the direction of the Martial Arts ship they had been in. "Thanks Erasa! Tell Gohan when he comes will ya? He'll be another minute."

And with that Emily took off with Clair still in her arms, leaving a very confused Erasa. "What the-"

At that moment she saw Gohan and called out to him. He didn't turn so she screamed, "GOHAN!" He jumped and turned nervously to her.

"Uh, Erasa?"

"Emily told me to tell you that they went that way," Erasa said, pointing.

"Oh! Thanks Erasa gotta go!" And with that he took off in the direction she pointed, leaving a still confused Erasa who screamed in frustration before stomping back into the store.

* * *

Gohan walked into the into the Martial Arts store to see Emily holding onto Clair for dear life and Chichi screaming her heart out at Goten and Trunks. Videl was staring at Chichi with wide fearful eyes. She turned to Gohan when he entered and mouthed, 'What is wrong with her?'

He chuckled and turned to his yelling mother.

"-I KNOW YOU KNOW BETTER THEN TO DO THAT GOTEN! SOMEONE COULD HAVE GOtTEN HURT IF YOU TWO DECIDED YOU WANTED TO SPAR! AND WHO MADE THE EXPLOSION? HUH? WHO DID IT?" Chichi's face was beet red by the time she finished ranting and waited for an answer.

Gohan spoke up timidly. "Uh, it was, uh Vegeta, Mom."

She sighed in relief. "Thank God! I was worried about having to pay something we couldn't afford." Then she turned to Trunks. "And where are your parents Mister?"

"Right here," Bulma said walking into the store. Videl gaped at her. She had only met Bulma once, at a failed dinner where her father tried to flirt with her and ended up getting thrown out by Vegeta.

"Thanks, Gohan, Emily, for finding him before he did anything," she spoke calmly to him before turning to Trunks. "And as for you. I'm think no dinner tonight or in the GR with Vegeta for a week. Which one?"

Trunks' eyes widened. His eyes were on the floor as he meekly said, "No dinner."

Goten gasped. "Trunks! How could you? Its not that bad with your dad….. Wait, never mind. Its is really bad."

"Uh, Gohan, how do you know the Briefs?" Videl whispered to him.

"Huh? Oh, my dad met Bulma when he was really little and they became friends and traveled together."

"Oh…."

Bulma's eyes slid over to the whispering duo. She smirked and said, "Well, what's so secretive you two have to whisper?"

Both turned red and started to say different thing. Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Really? She just asked how we knew Bulma."

"Then why are you two so nervous?" Bulma asked.

"I, uh, I….. Don't really know…." Gohan trailed off.

Emily had one of her knowing smiles on her face when her cell phone went off. She read the message before saying, "Hey, I'll see you all later. 17 is about to start dinner and I need to make sure he doesn't burn anything."

With that she hugged Bulma, Chichi, and Goten and flicked Gohan in the ear. Videl stared after her while Gohan rubbed his ear. Chichi sighed loudly and all eyes went to her, silently asking a question. "She took Clair again!"

Everyone fell anime style before slowly picking themselves up and saying good bye.

Well, everyone but Gohan and Videl left. They went to the store Erasa had wanted to go in and found her and Sharpner making out at the entrance.

Videl gaped before stuttering out Erasa's name. Erasa turned to her, a bright blush across her face. (AN: Dang! people blush a lot in my story! Lol)

"Uh, hi Videl, Gohan, nice day today isn't it?" Erasa said nervously.

"Mmhm. Nice that I figure out that two of my closest friends have probably been dating for a while and didn't even bother to tell me." Videl said.

"We haven't been dating for long….."

"Really? How long then?"

"Uhm… 3 months?"

Videl's face started to slowly turn red with withheld anger. '_I'm not going to blow up on her. I'm not going to blow up on her…' _She chanted silently to herself and let out a what she hoped would be a calming breath. "And why have you not told me?" Her vioce was a very controlled calm.

"We were afraid of what you might think….."

"Why?"

"Well, you never really seem to like Sharpner all that much anymore. And I was afraid you would just flip out on me." Erasa bowed her head.

Videl rolled her eyes. "Really Erasa? I would have been shocked, yeah, but I wouldn't have cared other wise. I just don't like that you hid it from me."

Erasa's face brightened. "So, you mean your okay with it?"

Videl rolled her eyes again. "Of course I'm okay with it! Even if I wasn't, I'm sure it wouldn't have stopped you two would it have?"

They both shook their heads. Once again, Videl rolled her eyes. "You two are such dorks. Now, lets go get something to eat. I'm starving!"

At that moment a large growl came from nowhere and they all started to look around. "Was that thunder?" Sharpner asked.

Gohan's face turned light pink and Videl said, "Do you know what that was Gohan?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Well?"

"It, uh, was, um, my stomach…."

Videl's eyebrow arched. "I have a hard time believing that."

Just then another thunderous growl let out, clearly coming from Gohan this time. Videl's eyes widened and she said, "Uh, lets go eat now before Gohan does that again."

And with that all four scampered off to the food court.

* * *

AN: Uh, wow…. That was really weird. I have no idea what ideas I'll get next for this story, so beware. It might start getting really weird and random. BTW, I wrote most of this in, like, an hour after I finally got going, so please tell me what you think in a review. ;)


	5. Lunchtime Conversation

AN: Oh my gosh! I am so happy with the feedback I got for Ch 4! To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much. You made me feel really special! NO, Hannah, not that kind of special! **Hannah runs away giggling like a mad man**

Disclaimer: Something witty to say that I don't own DBZ.

* * *

The0Blind0Writer: Thank you! I'm thinking about making a prequel when I finish this, so you can read how everything before I started this goes down. Also, 17 was revived when they wished for everyone Cell killed to come back to life. Emily is mean to her twin because he's the brother she loves to torture. And I kinda like to think of Emily as being an Albino Saiyan. Yeah, I know its kinda dorky but I wanted her to have blonde hair so no one would think they are related. I know its weird, but welcome to my insane world. ;)

Arbalest the Great Assassin: I should have said thank you in Chapter 3, but silly forgetful me forgot. So, finally, in Ch 5, I say: Thank you for helping me get Chapter 3 out!

* * *

Last Time

_Just then another thunderous growl let out, clearly coming from Gohan this time. Videl's eyes widened and she said, "Uh, lets go eat now before Gohan does that again."_

_ And with that all four scampered off to the food court.

* * *

_

Chapter 5

It was the day after they went to the mall and Gohan, Videl, Erasa and Sharpner were eating lunch at school. Videl had been staring at Gohan all day during class, and she was finally going to be able to get her answers. "Gohan," she said, making him look up from his food.

"Yeah, Videl?"

"Yesterday when we were talking to your mom and Emily, she said 'It must the twin telepathy working again.' Are you two twins?" she demanded.

Gohan about choked on his food, startled by Videl's forwardness. When he finally got it to go down he said, "Yeah, we are. Why?"

This got Erasa's attention. "You two are twins? You don't even look like you could related!" she exclaimed.

Gohan sweat dropped. "We hear that a lot. You can tell at certain times that we are twins, and its really weird when it happened."

"Can you read each other's minds?" Erasa asked excitedly.

Videl snorted. "Come on Erasa. No one can read minds. That's just ridiculous."

"Really ridiculous," a new voice said, and they all turned to see Emily standing behind what had been a silent Sharpner, who screamed when he saw Emily behind him. They all laughed.

"Never knew guys could get their voices that high," Emily commented, making them laugh again.

"Only Sharpner," Videl said.

Emily laughed. "I think so. I've never heard Gohan or Goten scream that loud."

Erasa's eyebrow went up. "Gohan? Scream?"

Emily grinned. "You'd be surprised how many time I've been able to scare him."

"I always knew you were there. I just didn't think that you'd scream into my ear!" Gohan retorted.

"Uh huh, sure. Whatever you say Gohan."

Then Videl noticed someone was missing. "Hey, where's Clair at?"

Emily sighed. "She's with my mom."

"You don't sound very happy about it," Videl commented.

Emily's eyebrow went up. "Would you feel comfortable leaving your child with the person that made you start studying during your sleep when you were two?"

"Uh, not really."

"That's why I don't like leaving Clair with her, but I wanted a little break."

Gohan raised his eyebrow. "That's a shocker."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Shut up!"

"What? I thought you'd at least leave her with Bulma, not mom."

Now Emily's eyebrow went up. "Are you crazy? Do you know how many time Vegeta has said I need to start training her? She's only two for Pete's sake!"

"Who's Pete?" Erasa asked.

Emily looked at her surprised. "Really?"

Erasa was now confused. "Yeah, really! Who's Pete!"

Emily shook her head and Videl said, "Its an expression Erasa."

"Oh," Erasa now felt like a complete retard.

Emily smiled. "Hey, I had a friend that didn't get it either. I haven't used it much since then."

Erasa now felt a little better, and smiled at Emily.

"So, how you people doin?" Emily said, plopping down next to Gohan and taking one of his sandwiches.

"Hey!" Gohan objected.

Emily glared at him. "Do you really want to go there?"

Gohan sighed. "No," he mumbled.

"That's what I thought."

"Oh, crap. You didn't, did you?" came a voice form behind them they all turned to see 17 staring at Emily disbelievingly.

Emily sighed. "Yeah, I did."

17 groaned. "Do you not remember what happened last time?"

"That was when I let her spend the night there. I'm going to get her after Gohan's lunch period is over."

"Wait," Gohan cut in. "You let her stay with Mom, just because you wanted to join me for lunch?"

Emily grinned. "Maybe…."

Now it was Gohan's turn to groan. "You really are trying to ruin my life, aren't you?"

"No, just keeping good eye on you," Emily said with a wink.

Gohan snorted. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"I am! I want to make sure these people don't corrupt you. You're to sweet for that."

Gohan Looked at her, shocked. "A compliment? Seriously, what the reason for you being here?"

Emily grinned. "How else do you think you'll get a girlfriend if I don't help you?"

Gohan exploded. "I knew it! You're dead!"

Emily squealed and shot off, Gohan close on her heels.

17 was cracking up when Erasa asked, "Why would Gohan need help getting a girlfriend, and why would Emily try to help him?"

"Gohan has absolutely no experience with girls. There are about 3 girls that he grew up with, and more than double that in guys that are all married, or don't care about girls. No ones really helped him in that department, and he's been home schooled up until now."

"Wow," Erasa said.

"Agreed," Videl said.

Then Emily zoomed by, Gohan several feet behind her, breathing heavily. He plopped down in front of his food and started to scarf it down again. Then Emily jogged back up and said, "Aw, give up already? I was just getting warmed up!"

Gohan Looked at her. "How?" was all he said.

Emily grinned. "Good stamina. You should try running more."

"Sorry, I don't run for the fun of it," Gohan retorted.

"You should. It can be fun."

Erasa looked at Emily like she was crazy. "You run for fun?"

"Yup! it's a good way for me to clear my mind, and also a way to catch up on the latest music."

Everyone sweat dropped. "What?" a confused Emily asked.

"Nothing," Gohan said, waving his hand dismissively. Emily shrugged and reached for another one of his sandwiches.

"Hey!" Gohan objected again. Emily just glared at him.

Erasa giggled. "Hey, I don't think you want to do that again."

Then the bell rang.

Gohan swore and began shoveling food into his mouth faster then before, making everyone sweat drop. Emily shook her head, took another sandwich, waved, and left.

"Ah! That was good," Gohan commented.

"How could you even taste it eating it so fast?" Sharpner asked.

Gohan sweat dropped. "Uh…."

"We have to go, like, now if we don't want to be late!" Erasa interrupted. Then they all sped off to class.

* * *

AN: The ending sucked, I know. I just couldn't think of anything else to put there! I had to end it somehow. Review pretty please with a Cherri on top! ;)


	6. After School Activity

AN: Hey, if y'all like my story, and you like Sailor Moon, check out my other stories. I think you'd like them. ;)

Disclaimer: YES! I OWN DBZ! *waves deed or whatever it would be in the air* BWAHAHAHAHA! *wakes up* DAMNIT!

* * *

Thanks to: Wicked Lovely 17 and Nkhensani

The0Blind0Writer: Its not really that Gohan's slow, its just that I'm making Emily much faster then the others. Its hard for her to beat them in strength, so she uses speed to beat them. Also, keep in mind they went about a hundred miles during that, so yeah. I think he would be a little out of breath after that. More of that when I do a prequel. And wasn't 16 the android that Cell killed and made Gohan blow up on Cell? I'll see what I can do, but no promises! ;)

* * *

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'_Speaking telepathically'_

* * *

Last Time

_"We have to go, like, now if we don't want to be late!" Erasa interrupted. Then they all sped off to class._

* * *

Chapter 5

After school that day, they decided to go to a local ice cream shop. When the walked in, Gohan groaned loudly. "Not now," he moaned.

"What?" Erasa asked.

Gohan's eyes landed on a blonde at the counter, handing ice cream to three little kids. His eyes widened as he realized what she was doing. He ran up to her and asked, "Are you crazy? You're giving the Demonic Duo ice cream?"

Emily grinned. "Why, yes. They were good for once, so I thought they deserved a treat. Besides, Vegeta wants to train with them when I take them back, so I figured it would be good for them."

"Still, really?"

"Uh, someone an to explain?" Erasa cut in. Then she squealed. "Oh my gosh! You two are the little kids from the other day!"

Emily sweat dropped. "Uh, this is my little brother Goten, and his friend Trunks."

"Trunks…" Videl mumbled to herself. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"That's because my mom is- !" He was cut off by Emily clamping her hand over his mouth.

"What about his mom?" Videl asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'll tell you later, but now I have to get him home." Emily said quickly.

Both boys started to protest at the idea of going home. Emily shot them a Look. "The whole reason for me getting you ice cream was so that you would go home without complaining!"

Sharpner snorted. "You bribed two little kids?"

Emily glared at him. "Yes, I did. They don't get ice cream that much because they get too hyper, which is exactly why I'm taking them home now."

"But I don't wanna go," Clair said softly from behind Gohan's pant leg, where she had gone soon after he came up.

Emily crouched down to look Clair in the eye. "You don't? Do you want to stay with Uncle Gohan?" Clair nodded. "Well, you have to ask him if you can stay with him."

Clair looked up at Gohan with big, pleading eyes. He hesitated for a moment, looking over at his friends. "You guys don't mind, do you?" he asked them.

"Not at all!" Erasa said quickly. Sharpner grunted and Videl shrugged.

He sighed and turned back to Clair. "Well, I guess you get to come with me."

Clair let out a squeal of delight before launching herself into her uncles arms, giving him a big hug. Emily smiled and said, "I'll meet you back here in exactly an hour. If you're not here, you're never watching her again." Emily glared at Gohan, getting her point through loud and clear.

Gohan nodded, not really paying attention to Emily. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Bye!"

Emily rolled her eyes before dragging Trunks and Goten out of the store. They started wailing as soon as they were out. "Oh, shut up!" they heard Emily snap. Gohan chuckled and turned to Clair. "Well, did Mommy get you some ice cream?" Clair shook her head. "Do you want some?" Clair's eyes lit up and she nodded gleefully.

"Are you sure it wont get her hyper, Gohan?" Erasa asked, thinking about what Emily had said about Trunks and Goten.

"Hmm? Oh no, she is much better with sugar then Goten and Trunks are." Gohan replied absent mindedly, giving Clair her ice cream.

"How bad are they?"

"Terrible. Anything with too much caffeine or sugar makes them bounce off the walls."

Erasa giggled. "How bad are they seriously?"

Gohan's eyebrow arched. "I was serious."

All three stared at him. "You're joking, right?" Videl asked.

Gohan sighed. "I'm afraid not. That's the reason me and Emily call them the Demonic Duo."

"And your sure Clair isn't that bad?" Erasa asked, still a little wary of the little girl devouring her ice cream.

"Nowhere near. I've only seen her like them one time, and that was after she had snuck off with a whole gallon of ice cream and ate it all." Gohan shuddered as he remembered him and Emily chasing the three down, hoping to strap them to something before they destroyed Capsule Corp.

"Hey, wanna go to the mall again?" Erasa asked.

Videl gave her a Look. "We just went there yesterday," she grumbled.

"So? We can go to the theatre there and see that new movie!"

All three sighed as Erasa dragged them out. "Wait! Gohan suddenly said. All eyes turned to him. "If I'm going to meet Emily back here in," he glanced at his watch, "about 50 minutes, I'm going to have to leave during the middle of the movie."

"Well, then we can after. Lets go to the park!" Erasa said.

"What the hell would we do at park?" Sharpner demanded.

"We can let Clair play while we chat. Its been awhile since we all just sat talked. We can go the movie after."

Videl nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Whatever." I don't even need to say who said this, do I?

Gohan hadn't heard, since he was chasing a giggling Clair around the store. "Aw, come on, Clair! Give it back!" Gohan whined, and Clair laughed and continued running.

All three sweat dropped. "He's like a child around her," Videl muttered to herself.

Videl suddenly shivered, getting the feeling she was being watched. She looked around, but the only people here was her little group and the employee, everyone else had left while they were talking.

"What's wrong Videl?" Gohan asked, finally having retrieved his wallet tat Clair had snuck out of his back pocket.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just got this feeling…" she trailed off, looking behind her again.

Gohan looked too. "There's nothing there. Come on, Erasa and Sharpner already left!"

"What? Ooo, I'm gonna kill those two!" Videl said, dragging Gohan out the doors and toward the park.

Gohan sighed. Was it going to be like this every time he was left with Videl?

* * *

"Come on Clair! We. Have. To. Go!" Emily said once again, tugging on Clair's legs.

"NO! I wanna stay with Uncy Gohan!" Clair screamed, making the few people in the ice cream shop stare at them.

Gohan groaned loudly, and sighed again. "Clair! If you don't let go of him right now, you'll get no supper!" Gohan was immediately released, and he took in a few big dramatic gulps of air, earning him a smack upside the head from Emily. He glared at her, and she grinned. "No drama, its bad for the heart."

Videl snorted, and put a hand over her mouth, with-holding her laughter. Emily gave her a strange look, and Videl said, "Hey, you should see yourselves! You could make anyone laugh!"

Emily snorted. "Try to make Vegeta laugh. He'd kill you before you even began."

Videl gave her a Look. "He can try,"

"And he can succeed," Emily finished for her.

Videl gave her another Look. Emily shot it back before suddenly perking up and turning to Gohan. "Hey! Did you know there was another World Martial Arts Tournament coming up?"

Videl perked up too. "Oh yeah! I'm going to start training next week. I can't wait!"

"You are?" Emily said in an annoyed and disbelieving voice.

"Yes," Videl said icily.

"Oh, that's cool," Emily said quickly. "I just didn't know you did Martial Arts."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Hey, I was just a little shocked. Not many girls do Martial Arts."

"Not many girls have Hurcle Satan as their father," Videl muttered to herself.

"You shouldn't have been shocked Emily. She helps the cops here," Gohan said.

"Well, ex-ca-use me for not knowing!" she snapped at him. Then she suddenly was cherry again. "Well, are going to enter the tournament?"

Videl snorted while Gohan looked nervous. "Since when does Gohan do Martial Arts?"

Emily gave her a Look. "Since he wa-" she was cut off by Gohan clamping his hand over her mouth.

"Okay! Emily, I think you need to go home now, and I do to! See you tomorrow Videl!" he called as he dragged Emily out of the store, Clair following quietly.

* * *

AN: Done! As always, please review, blah blah blah.

And to anyone that lives in the Johnson County area in Texas, DID YOU POWER GO OUT TOO? Mine was out 37 hours! I felt like I was going to die without my laptop!


	7. Interrogations

AN:Not much to say...

Disclaimer: Don't own don;'' sue mutha f*ckers.

Thanks to: Mistress of Butterflies, KarinKurosakiHitsugay913

* * *

Last Time

_Emily gave her a Look. "Since he wa-" she was cut off by Gohan clamping his hand over her mouth._

_ "Okay! Emily, I think you need to go home now, and I do to! See you tomorrow Videl!" he called as he dragged Emily out of the store, Clair following quietly._

Chapter 7

The next day was not pretty. Videl was very pissed off, for 3 reasons. First, there was an attack after Gohan dragged Emily and Clair off, and there was _another _gold fighter! This one was a girl though, and she had same the same spiky golden hair as her counter part that hadn't shown up since that day the bank got robbed. She had quickly disposed of the criminals, Videl not having to so a thing, nor Saiyaman who Videl had seen in the sky watching the new golden girl. They had both flown off together before Videl could say anything to either of them, ticking her off.

Then, when she got home, her father hadn't stopped talking about how he was so powerful and how there wasn't going to be any competition at the WMAT and on and on and on…..

Third, she got her period right after Gohan left, so it was even worse. Her anger and irritability always increased tenfold on her period. (AN: oh, God, Videl on her period…. I don't even want to know what hell might come from that *shudders*)

So, Videl was very pissed off, and about to explode on a poor, unsuspecting Gohan.

Fortunately for him, (or maybe not) she waited until lunch before dragging him to the roof for an uninterrupted interrogation.

"What's going on Videl?" Gohan asked when they were on the roof and he could breath again, since she had grabbed the back of his shirt, cutting off precious air.

"What was Emily saying when you dragged her off? How old were you when you started Martial Arts? And you will answer me, or so help me God I will and up hurting you!" Videl growled at him.

Gohan started sweating bullets. _'How the hell am I supposed to get out of this one?' _he thought. The answer came promptly. _'Lie idiot,' _Emily told him.

He mentally snorted. _'Sure, cause I'm the best friggen liar ever."_

_ 'Oh, yeah! You're the goody-two-shoes of the family, who can't tell a little white lie. You're screwed.'_

Another snort. _'No duh.'_

"Well?' Videl demanded.

He sighed. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Not a single person, okay?"

Videl was mildly shocked. She had expected sputtered lies and running away. Her eyebrow arched. "Do I look like the kind of person who gossips about this?"

"No, you're the kind that would learn something really big and important about someone and say it over the announcements." Then Gohan realized exactly who he was talking to, and started to apologize. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Videl, I shouldn't have said that…" He continued on for about a minute before Videl started to laugh hysterically. Gohan looked at her like she had finally lost it.

After she had calmed somewhat she said, "That's probably true Gohan. If it was big enough, I probably would do something if I thought it important enough."

Gohan calmed down some. "Oh…."

"You're avoiding the question now."

"Sorry. I was four when I started Martial Arts."

Videl's jaw literally dropped and her eyes bulged. "Wh-wh-wh-wha?"

Gohan sighed. "That's why I didn't want to tell anyone…" he muttered and turned to walk off, but Videl stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Why were you so young?" she asked, her voice controlled and calm.

"It's a cruel world, and I needed to defend myself. First I spent 6 months living in the forest before I could start training."

"Why did you need to?"

Gohan sighed again. "Some people didn't like my father very much…"

"Why not? Was he a bad person?"

"No! He was a great man, always fighting for good. That's why he had enemies."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Silence.

Just then, the bell went off, making both jump. "Before we go, is there more to this story?" Videl asked.

"Probably."

"Thought so. Meet me here again after school." And with that, she was off, not glancing back as she practically sprinted down across the roof, not wanting to be late.

Gohan sighed. _'Well, that went better then I thought it would.'_

_ 'Shut up Emily.'_

* * *

Gohan reluctantly trudged up the stairs after school, not wanting to face the wrath that was Videl Satan. He found her waiting, ready to pounce once again. He held up a hand.

Videl growled. "What?"

Gohan tool a step back in fear. "I-uh, just wanted to know if we could go somewhere a little more private? I don't like being up here where people could hear us we never know."

Videl thought for a moment, then nodded, de-capsulizing (AN: sp?)

her jet copter. Gohan stared at it. Videl's eyebrow twitched and she snapped, "What? Never seen a jet copter before?"

Gohan shook his head. "It's not that, I was just thinking of a different way…"

The eyebrow went up again. "I'm not walking back down those stairs."

Gohan grinned. "Who said anything about walking? Put that back in its capsule and I'll show you how I travel."

Videl looked at him oddly while she did as he said, confusion clearly written across her face. When the copter was safely in its capsule, Gohan called out, "Nimbus!"

Videl now had a total "WTF?" look on her face, and Gohan's grin just got bigger. It got even bigger when he spotted a little yellow speck on the horizon. Videl stared in the direction where he was looking, and still had no idea what he was looking at. Then the speck came closer until it was on the roof. Videl's shoulder's dropped and her eyes bugged out when she saw the yellow cloud now in front of them, the front part twitching toward Gohan. He laughed. "Nice to see you too, Nimbus. Think my friend here could ride you?"

The twitching became more rapid and Gohan laughed again. He turned to Videl and said, "Try and get on."

Videl now glared at him. "Do you think I'm stupid? I'd fall right through!"

"Just try."

Videl sent him an uncertain glace before jumping onto the puffball. Her feet landed on it as firmly as if she had jumped on concrete. Videl stared at Gohan in awe, and he chuckled. "Sit down and hold on tight, Nimbus goes fast!"

* * *

AN: I'm sorry its so short! I wanted to get this thing out, and I couldn't think of anything else. Hope you like what little I put! And today's my birthday! Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me! La da da da da da da….. Teehee! ;)


	8. Conversation and an Evil Sisters Plot

AN: I've been thinking. I am going to make a sequel, and It's going to be a Trunks\Pan fic. I know a lot of people don't like the couple, and I think the main reason is the age difference. If you have a problem with it, let me know so I can make it shorter. I will if enough people tell me, but if they don't, its going to stay the same, because I really don't give a crap. My grandparents were 12 years apart, and in the U.S. version (I think it was different in all of the countries) Trunks and Pan were 14 years apart. So, please let me know in a review! ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own dammit! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Thanks To: _KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913, The0Blind0Writer, dbzfan98, lll1234, Mistress of the Butterflies, _and _Nkhensani. _Thank you so much for taking the time for a review, even if it was just to tell me 'happy birthday.'

* * *

Last Time

_ Videl now glared at him. "Do you think I'm stupid? I'd fall right through!"_

_ "Just try."_

_ Videl sent him an uncertain glace before jumping onto the puffball. Her feet landed on it as firmly as if she had jumped on concrete. Videl stared at Gohan in awe, and he chuckled. "Sit down and hold on tight, Nimbus goes fast!"_

* * *

Chapter 8

Videl stared at Gohan once again. "Hold onto what? It's a freakin cloud! I'm surprised I can even stand on it!"

"Hey! Don't talk about Nimbus that way, I'm sorry friend she didn't mean it…" Gohan told the cloud, petting it. Again, Videl stared, wondering what could be wrong this person.

"Umm… Gohan? Are you feeling okay?" Videl asked uncertainly.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm perfectly fine, why?"

Videl sweat dropped. "Uh, no reason," she said quickly.

Gohan shrugged. "Well, you can hold onto Nimbus. Grab it."

Videl uncertainly did, and found it to be solid, yet soft. She sighed. "I feel crazy."

Gohan grinned. "Oh, trust me, things can and will get weirder."

Videl's shoulders dropped. "How can it get any weirder then you talking to a freakin cloud that twitches in response!"

"Way weirder then this. This is actually pretty light compared to what other things-"

"Okay, now I'm not so sure I want to know everything about you."

Gohan shrugged. "Too late now! Let's go!" With that he hoped into the air, and took off. Videl stared at him in disbelief until Nimbus shot after him, making her duck closer to the cloud, wind buffeting her face and making her hair go wild.

"Gohan!" Videl shouted over all the noise the wind was creating. "How in the hell is this thing going so fast?"

Gohan grinned. "Magic!" he shouted back.

Videl stared at him a moment longer before ducking her head into the cloud to save her face from the brutal winds. _How Gohan can stand this is beyond me…._ Videl thought.

A moment later they stopped. Videl got the feeling of dropping and looked up, just in time to see Nimbus almost hit the ground. She shrieked, thinking for sure the cloud wasn't going to stop. Gohan laughed and touched to the ground lightly. Videl glared at him for a moment before shakily getting off of the cloud.

"What is that thing?" Videl asked.

Gohan laughed again before replying, "That 'thing' is Nimbus. My father got him when he was little, and I got Nimbus when he passed away."

Videl immediately caught onto that last part. "Your dads' dead?"

"Yeah," Gohan said sadly, his head bowing slightly.

"I understand. I lost my mom a long time ago."

Gohan smiled sadly. "Yeah, and it wasn't the first time he died…" Gohan muttered to himself.

Unfortunately, Videl had heard. "What do you mean it wasn't the first time!" she shrieked.

"Uh, um, well…"

Videl glared. "Tell."

Gohan sighed. "This is going to take a while…"

"We have time."

He sighed again. "Well, it all started back when I was four, and we were going to my dad's reunion with his friends.." He proceeded to tell her (in not much detail) what had happened with Raditz, Vegeta, Nappa, Namek, and Garlic Jr.

Videl was close to tears by the time he finished. "You went through all of that in how much time?"

"About two or three years from the time I was four."

"Oh my gosh! How did you get through it?"

"I was never alone."

"How?" Videl asked, slightly confused.

"Emily was with me through the whole thing. She went through everything I had to. We helped each other get through it all."

Videl nodded. "You two are really close aren't you?"

Gohan grinned. "Even though she teases a little to much, yes we are very close."

"One more question."

"Shoot."

"How do the Dragonballs work? And can I see one?"

Gohan grinned. "Have you ever seen the sky get randomly dark then lighten up in a few minutes?"

Videl thought for a moment before replying, "Yeah, I have.."

"That's because of the Dragonballs. When you summon the Eternal Dragon, the sky darkens, and he asks for your wishes. You used to only get one wish, but now we get two."

"Can we wish my mom back?"

Gohan frowned. "How did she die?"

"Cancer…"

Gohan sighed. "The Dragon can't bring back anyone that's dies by natural causes. I'm sorry."

"Is that why your dad's still dead? And when was the last time he died?"

"No, its not. I'm sorry Videl, I don't think your ready to hear the last time he died; I really don't like talking about it anyway. And he chose to stay dead. He felt like the Earth would be safer if he was in the Otherworld."

"How did you know that though?"

"He told us from the Otherworld."

Videl's eyes bugged out. "What. The. Hell."

Gohan chuckled. "He doesn't have the ability to do that. He's friends with King Kai and he can speak telepathically, kinda like Emily…"

"Emily can speak telepathically? What is wrong with your family?"

Gohan chuckled. "Yes, and many things. I told you things were going to get weirder. I don't lie."

"Are you Saiyaman?"

Gohan froze, then sighed.

There was a crash, and both teens jumped and looked over. Emily was rolling on the ground, holding her sides laughing. "What in the world are you doing Emily? Wait… were you spying on us?" Gohan asked, starting to glare at his sister.

Emily gave an innocent smile. "Why, whatever are you talking dearest brother?"

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Can I ever be left alone?"

Emily brightened. "Nope! By the way, I told Mom about what was going on here. She wants Videl over for dinner. Tonight."

* * *

AN: Done! I'm sorry, I could have gone on and on, but I just had to stop here! I couldn't resist!


	9. Beginning Dinner

AN: Warning: hilarity is a promise for this chapter.

READ THIS! If you didn't read the author's note at the beginning of the last chapter, GO READ IT! I asked something very important in it, and got absolutely NO response to it!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AND THE VOICES WONT LEAVE ME ALONE! *runs under bed and rocks back and forth in fetal position*

* * *

Thanks to: Mariposa_, dbz wrting for fun, Mistress of Butterflies, Mr Blue22_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'_Speaking telepathically'_

Last Time

_ Emily brightened. "Nope! By the way, I told Mom about what was going on here. She wants Videl over for dinner. Tonight."_

* * *

Chapter 8

Gohan immediately started to panic. "Oh crap crap crap crap…."

"What's so bad about me meeting your mom?" Videl asked, confused.

"You don't get it! The whole reason for sending me to school was…" Gohan paused, realizing that it might not be the best thing to tell her.

"Well?"

"Mom sent him to school to get a girlfriend."

Videl's face immediately red. "Oh… And she'll think that…?"

"Pretty much!" Emily chirped.

Gohan glared at her. "I hate you."

"Love ya to Gohan. You know karma is just getting its payback, right?"

"What about karma?" Videl asked.

"He told Mom about me an 17 when we were still friends and I was just getting to know him. I think its because of my mom that we initially got together, and we just took off from there."

Gohan snorted. "Yeah, I told Mom about how much you two hated each other, but were always together."

A light pink covered Emily's cheeks. "Shut up Gohan!" She looked at her watched and grinned. "Mom wants you there in about, oh, two minutes?"

Gohan's mouth dropped. "WHAT?"

Emily's grin just got bigger. "Yeah, she told me about an hour ago, but I didn't want to interrupt your conversation until I had to…"

"You mean you purposefully broke on then?" Videl demanded.

"Yup."

"W-"

Gohan held up a hand, making Videl pause. "Not now Videl! Emily, I hate asking you to do things for me, but just this once?" Gohan pleaded.

Emily smirked. "Who's the best?"

Gohan sighed. "You are," he muttered.

Emily held a hand to her ear and leaned her head closer. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

He sighed again. "You are," he said a little louder.

Emily leaned a little more. "Still can't hear you!"

A vein in Gohan's forehead twitched. "You are! Happy now?" Gohan shouted.

Emily grinned. "Overjoyed. Now grab tight and don't let go!"

Gohan sighed a held his hand out to Videl. She stared at it for a moment before uncertainly grabbing it. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "You're going to have to hold on tighter if you don't want to be left behind…"

She gripped his hand tightly, still unsure of what was going on. Gohan grabbed Emily arm and she grinned. "You may want to close your eyes Videl."

Videl did so. She felt wind rushing past her, then she opened her eyes to see the inside of a very nice house. She looked at Emily uncertainty. "What in the world did you just do?"

Emily grinned. "It's a technique my dad taught me, Instant Transmission. Useful for getting to one place going at the speed of light."

Videl nodded, looking as if she was starting to go into a daze. Emily looked at her for a moment before smirking and walking over to the nearby stairs and shouting up, "Mom! Gohan and Videl are here!"

Gohan's cheeks became a light pink and he began cursing his sister under his breath. Chichi came down the stairs, trying her hair up into a bun. She looked at Videl and smiled. "So, you're my future daughter-in-law! So nice to meet you!"

Emily put a hand over her mouth to keep herself laughing out loud and ruining the moment. Videl's mouth dropped open in shock, and Gohan immediately started babbling nonsense. "MOM! Its not-"

"Course it isn't Gohan, not yet anyway!" Chichi chirped and winked at him.

Videl sent Emily a hopeless look and Emily patted her shoulder. "It's okay, you'll get used it."

Videl nodded, going into her daze again. Emily smiled and shook her head. _'You might want to check on Videl, I don't think she's handling this well…'_

Gohan shot Emily an annoyed look and turned to Videl. "You okay?"

Videl nodded absently. Emily sighed and snapped her fingers in front of Videl's face. She jumped. "Huh?"

"What's your name young lady?" Chichi asked sweetly.

"Oh, um, Videl Satan."

Chichi's eyebrows came together for a second, as if she was thinking something, then her eyes went wide. She opened her mouth, about to scream, but then stopped and glared at her daughter. Emily had an innocent smile on her face. "It's true, you know. Let it go for now; I'll talk to her about it later."

Videl looked at Gohan. He shrugged. "You're guess is as good as mine."

Videl sighed. Chichi looked her up and down as if she was an object she was about to purchase. "Well, at least she's a great deal nicer looking then him. I bet her mom's beautiful."

A sad look flashed across Videl's face, and was gone within a second, no one noticing. Except Emily, of course. She stored it her memory for their talk later.

Gohan sniffed the air, and his face immediately brightened. "Mom, are we having-"

"Yep! Nothing but the best tonight! Oh, and are 17 and Clair coming? I made enough for them too."

Emily sweat dropped. "Well, I thought you just wanted-"

"And that includes them! Now, go! Bye! See you in a minute!"

Emily sighed and disappeared. She reappeared a few moments later with a confused looking 17 and Clair choking her. Slightly red from the lack of air, Emily pulled Clair's arms off from her neck and set the young girl gently on the floor.

"Why are we here?" 17 asked.

"You remember what happened with us?"

"Yeah…"

"Gohan's getting it now."

17 grinned and turned to Gohan. "Karma's a bitch, you know."

Gohan sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I know that now…"

Chichi clapped her hand excitedly, ignoring the conversation around her. "Everyone hungry?"

Her reply was a huge rumbling sound that shook the house. The five Saiyans in the house grinned and rubbed their heads.

"Well, I guess I got my- Wait, when did you two get here? I thought you were staying with Trunks tonight Goten. "

Both grimaced. "Bulma cooked tonight…" Goten said.

Everyone but Clair and Videl shuddered. Videl shot Gohan a confused look, but he waved it off, mouthing, _later. _

Chichi sighed. "Well, it's a good thing I'm prepared for everything! Come on everyone, lets go eat!"

Four Saiyans shot to the table, greedily digging into the food. Videl stood for a moment, shocked by the amount of food there was. 17 picked Clair up and set her in his lap while he ate, giving her bites in-between feeding himself. Chichi had walked over, filled up a plate and began eating at a normal pace. Videl still stood in the doorway of the kitchen, too shocked to move. Chichi noticed this and said, "Honey, if you want to eat your going to have to get some food quickly. No matter how much I make, there's never any leftovers."

Videl nodded absently and took a seat next to Gohan, whose face was currently covered with rice. (AN: teehee!) He stopped eating long enough to smile at her before digging in once again. Videl slowly filled her plate, thinking, _It's going to be a long night…._

* * *

AN: I'm done! I know this is a fast update, but, no school + super inspiration = fast chappie! Tell me what you think in a REIVIEW! ;D


	10. Dinner Gone Wrong

AN: It's really confusing sometimes when you have a character with the same name as you…. Lol.

* * *

Hannah: ….Again?

Me: Yes again! I will own it!

Hannah: *shakes head sadly* You will never learn will you? How many times have you tried to buy DragonBall Z?

Me:… 10.…

Hannah: You poor pathetic soul.

* * *

Thanks to: _Mr Blue22, dbz wrting for fun, YukiraKing_

_Mistress of Butterflies: _While I always smile when I read a review, but yours always make me laugh. :)

Last Time

_Videl slowly filled her plate, thinking, _It's going to be a long night_…._

* * *

Chapter 10

"Well, Videl, how do you like it?" Chichi asked after Videl had taken a few nervous bites.

Videl looked at Chichi, her eyes wide with amazement. "This is great, probably the best I've ever had!"

Chichi smiled. "I only make the best!"

Videl nodded and looked at the other people at the table. Emily and Gohan had probably already cleared 5 plates each. Videl had never seen Emily eat so much while they were at school!

"It's because, as much as I don't care about other people, I don't want them thinking Gohan's family is strange, even though its one of the oddest families ever," Emily said without thinking.

"What?" Videl said.

"Nothing!" Emily said quickly.

Videl looked confused but kept whatever it was to herself. Unfortunately, Chichi didn't think so. "Emily! Read your own thoughts and not others! Its rude!"

Gohan and Emily froze. Emily glared at her mother, who glared right back, and Gohan looked cautiously at Videl. She had a blank look now.

"You're not going to win this one Mother," Emily said, not looking away from Chichi.

"I'm the one who invented this stare Emily, I think I can keep it up longer than you," Chichi shot back.

Gohan and 17 sighed. Videl once again looked confused. "What are they doing?"

"Staring contest," all four replied, and Videl shrank slightly in her seat.

"Okay…."

Gohan sighed again and clapped his face right next to Emily's face. One of her eyes twitched and she back-handed him without looking away from Chichi. Poor Gohan was knocked out of his chair, sprawled on the floor.

"Gohan!" Videl exclaimed. She got out of her seat and knelt beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he said, rubbing his cheek. "Dang Emily! That hurt, when do you have the time to train?"

She grinned. "Hey, comes in handy when your husband is an android."

"What? Android?" A very confused Videl said.

"Yep." Emily hadn't looked away from Chichi yet.

"How long?" Chichi asked.

Gohan looked at his watch. "Um, three minutes."

"You will lose Emily," Chichi said.

"Not this time Mother."

Videl leaned closer to Gohan and whispered, "How long does this usually last?"

Gohan sighed and whispered back, "They've gone for an hour before. Come on, get your food and move into the living room."

Chichi immediately glared at Gohan. "Oh no you don't! You stay in here and eat!" She then realized her mistake.

Emily whooped and started doing a victory dance, chanting, "I wi-in! I wi-in!" over and over.

Chichi glared at her only daughter. She sighed and set her forehead into her hands. "What am I going to do with you?"

Emily grinned and stopped. "Wish me a happy life with my family?"

Chichi looked up and smiled. Emily and Gohan both saw the tear shining in her eyes. "You got married so young…"

"Oh, Mommy!" Emily exclaimed and went over to Chichi. She hugged her tightly, and murmured so just Chichi could barely hear, "I will always be here for you, you know that right?"

Chichi nodded slightly. "You don't bring Clair over here enough though," she murmured back. Emily laughed outright and pulled back.

"Of course this would go back to grandchildren. Speaking of which, shouldn't you interrogate Videl like you did with 17?"

Chichi grinned evilly. "It wont be the same, but interrogation the same."

Gohan went pale, and Videl sweat dropped. "What?"

Chichi grinned evilly once again. "How many kids do you plan to have?"

Videl turned bright red. "Wh-what? I'm only 17! I haven't thought about things like that yet!"

Emily raised an eyebrow. "I thought about that stuff when I was 4."

Gohan snorted. "You were probably thinking you were going to die in the woods and thought about all you'd miss out on."

Emily smiled sweetly at him. Gohan looked at her warily. She walked to him, and proceeded to smack him upside the head. Gohan back away a few steps, holding his head and saying, "What in the world was that for?"

Emily's got a big innocent look to them. "What? I have a frying pan if you'd rather me use that!"

Gohan hid himself behind Videl, squeaking, "Save me!"

Videl laughed and stepped aside. Gohan glared at her. "You know, sometimes I think you're just as bad as her."

Both girls cracked up. "Gohan! I'm not that bad!" Videl exclaimed when she had caught her breath.

"With training you can be," Emily said, grinning.

Videl sweat dropped. "Uh, no thanks."

Gohan glared at Emily. "You don't need to corrupt anyone."

Emily grinned. "You're right. I already have Clair…"

Chichi now glared. "NO WAY IS MY GRANDBABBIE GOING TO BE LIKE YOU!" she screeched, making four Saiyans cover their sensitive ears.

"Geez Mom! Could you try not be so loud? It hurts," Goten whined.

"I'm sorry," Chichi said, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Yeah Mom, gosh," Emily said, rubbing her ear.

Chichi glared at her. "You deserved it."

Gohan snickered, making Emily glare at him. "Oh shut up 'poor baby Gohan'!" Emily said, imitating their mother.

Gohan went pale and glared at her. They glared at each other for a few moments before Videl cleared her throat, making Gohan look at her. Emily smirked. "You have it bad for her already…"

Gohan and Videl blushed, pointedly looking away from each other. 17 looked at them and nodded. "You know, I think you're right. They act like we used to."

Emily grinned. "Of course I'm right! I'm like the love guru."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Love guru my ass…" he muttered so Chichi wouldn't hear him, but Emily could.

She turned on him, feigning shock. "Oh my gosh Gohan! Did you just cuss?"

Chichi glared at her. "MY SWEET BABY GOHAN WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!"

Emily cowered slightly, putting her hands in front of her. "Okay okay okay! Gosh…"

Chichi put her hands on her hips. "Apologize to your brother."

"For what?"

"For lying about him!"

"But I wasn't lying!"

"Yes you were! My baby wouldn't do such things!"

"Oh, so sweet baby Gohan wouldn't get married and pregnant at fifteen like delinquent child Emily would huh? I'm out of here." Emily snapped, grabbing Clair and starting toward the door.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Sure it wasn't," Emily said, not turning and taking off, leaving Chichi staring helplessly after her. 17 sighed and took off after her.

Videl was confused. "Uh, what just happened here?"

Gohan shook his head, shooting a worried glace at Chichi. "Mom, I'm going to take Videl home, okay?"

Chichi nodded, not looking away from where she had last seen Emily.

Gohan sighed, and motioned for Videl to follow him out of the door. "We're not taking that cloud again are we?"

* * *

AN: Whew! I know, Emily getting snappy with Chichi doesn't seem like something she would do, but I will explain, much later. Don't expect me to update for a few days, I just got 5 new books that need to be read…. And if you think this chapter is a little crazy, it is because I am hyper on 20 oz of RedBull right now, so don't blame me. Blame the 'Bull. ;) REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU!


	11. Explanations

AN: I had two pages typed up, then my dad got on my computer and I hadn't saved them! He deleted them! :'( Oh well, I'll try my best to remember what I wrote…

Disclaimer: The voices tell me things. Lies. Things like I own DragonBall Z. Like I'm not crazy. Like I don't read enough. Like I don't ramble enough...

* * *

Thanks to: _dbz wrting for fun, Mr Blue 22, Mistress of Butterflies, KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913, YukiraKing_

Last time

_Gohan sighed, and motioned for Videl to follow him out of the door. "We're not taking that cloud again are we?"_

* * *

Chapter 11

Gohan stared at her for a moment in disbelief. She began to squirm slightly, and he busted out laughing. After a moment he gripped his stomach and fell to the ground, tears starting to stream down his face. Videl stared at him for a moment before turning red. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

A few more seconds and Gohan finally started to quiet down, and was able to answer her question. "Even after all that happened in there, you're worried about taking Nimbus?" he laughed again.

Videl sweat dropped. "You know, I think you and Emily are more alike then you think."

Gohan chuckled. "I know we're alike; she's just more outgoing then I am. Pretty much the only difference, disregarding that I'm a guy and she's a girl."

Videl sweat dropped again. "Are you serious? That's the only difference in your personalities? What in the world was that about in there then?"

This time Gohan sweat dropped. "Uh, she has a more rebellious nature too. She's never liked studying, and after we got back from Namek she didn't want to; she wanted to train, just in case. My mom wanted us to study again, to catch up on all that we had missed. Emily had complied for a while, sneaking out at night to train. But when Mom found out what she had been doing, she tried to forbid Emily to train, saying there was no threat and no need for it. Emily disagreed, saying that there would always be a threat to prepare for. That's when the delinquent thing started; Mom called her the 'delinquent child', and Emily ran off into the woods. I followed her- wait, do you want to hear all of this?" Gohan broke off suddenly. Videl nodded eagerly, and he sighed. "Well, if you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, and Emily finds out… well, lets just say I may not be able to move for a long while.."

Videl sweat dropped but nodded anyway. "When I found her, she was by the lake I took you to earlier. She was crying; she said that she didn't like doing that to Mom but she needed to train to keep up with us. That she was a girl, and she had to work harder then the rest of us to keep up." Gohan said, looking skeptical.

Videl nodded, a look of understanding in her eyes. "I get that. I work hard everyday to stay up with the best. Its so much tougher being a girl sometimes…"

Gohan still looked skeptical. "Okay… anyway, she said she wasn't going to stop no matter what Mom called her, but I could see that every time Mom called her a delinquent, it hurt her. I don't think Mom knew how much Emily was hurt by the name. Mom called her 'The Delinquent Child'."

"So why did Emily bring that up again in there? I'm so confused. I thought they got along really well."

Gohan sighed. "Well, Mom didn't like the thought of Emily getting married so young; she said that Emily should wit a few more years to be sure he was the one. That she didn't want to disgrace her family with a divorce. But Emily was sure 17 was the one, and she didn't want to wait. After a while Mom reluctantly gave in, but she still wasn't sure."

Videl was even more confused. "But why does she want you to get married so badly?"

Gohan chuckled, lightly blushing. "Well, after that happened, Mom was set on finding me a wife. She said that when I finally found her though, that I had better wait. She wasn't going to go through something like that again."

Videl now had a light blush across her cheeks. "Okay…"

A moment of awkward silence followed. Gohan cleared his throat. "Uh, maybe I should take you home now…"

"That would be a good idea. My dad is probably freaking out right now, I haven't called him all day…"

Gohan cringed. "Well, it couldn't be any worse then this…" he sighed. He then got a evil smirk on his face. Videl looked at him warily.

"What are you planning? I've seen that look on Emily's face before…"

His smirk just bigger. Suddenly, Videl found herself falling, and then caught in strong arms. She blushed as she looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Well, you said you didn't like Nimbus so I thought I could just carry you."

"I have a jet copter you know."

"I know."

He then took off without warning, making Videl shriek. "GOHAN YOU BONEHEAD! YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME!"

Gohan just chuckled. "I'm sorry Videl," he said, not sounding sorry at all.

Videl just huffed and folded her arms. After a moment the wind began to bother her again, so she his her face in shoulder, not really thinking about it. Gohan on the other hand was now bright red. They stayed like this for a few minutes until Videl thought of something. "Hey Gohan?" she asked, her voice muffled from his shoulder.

"What is it Videl?" Gohan said, leaning his face down to make sure she heard him.

"Could you teach me how to fly and control Ki?"

"Sure," Gohan said like he had been expecting it for a while now.

"Were you waiting for me to ask?" Videl said, a little annoyance in her voice.

Gohan chuckled. "I'm actually kinda surprised you didn't ask as soon as I was done telling you everything."

Videl chuckled. "I would have, but Emily interrupted us, remember?"

Gohan laughed. "Oh, right."

The rest of flight was spent in a comfortable silence. When Gohan arrived he set her down on her balcony. He had turned to go, but Videl stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder. "Hmm? What is it Videl?"

She stood on her tip toes and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you," she murmured, and quickly went inside, a blush staining her cheeks.

Gohan's face soon matched hers. He placed his hand over his cheek and flew away in a daze.

Videl released her blinds and chuckled, her face still red. _Wow, I can not believe I just did that!_

* * *

_ 'Oh my gosh I can not believe she just did that! Are you happy? Do you want her to do it again? Maybe more? Come on, tell me!'_

_ 'What the hell? Emily? Why are you in my head again?'_

Gohan heard laughter in the back of his head. _'Cause I can be. Now, answer my questions!'_

Gohan's blush (that had not left his face since he left Satan Mansion) got deeper. '_Leave me alone Emily!'_

_ 'Not until I get what I want to know!' _

Gohan sighed. _'You're impossible, you know that right?'_

_ 'Of course. Now, spill!'_

_ 'Yes, maybe, and that's a little too much.'_

_ 'Get your mind outta gutter Gohan! Gosh, I just meant some lip action or something like that. Not all that I say has a dirty meaning behind it!'_

_ 'Lip action? What the hell? Okay, its official, you're insane.'_

_ 'I'm surprised you're just now confirming it.'_

A moment passed with no contact, but Gohan was still thinking about what just happened with Videl. _'Gohan! Watch-'_

It was too late, and Gohan had crashed into the side of a mountain that he had been completely oblivious to. _'-out. Sorry. You okay?'_

Gohan rubbed his face, which had been imprinted into the side of the mountain. _'Just peachy.'_

He heard laughter again. _'Sorry about earlier. PMS kicking in again. Tell Mom I'm sorry?'_

_ 'Of course. Anything else you want me to ask her?'_

_ 'Well, there is one thing…'_

AN: I could have gone on, but I just had to stop here! Lol, I'm evil! And the reason for a fast update? MORE RED BULL! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	12. Plans Revealed some, at least

Disclaimer: dont own dont care. LEAVE ME ALONE!

Thanks to: _Mistress of Butterflies, Mr Blue22, KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913_

* * *

Last Time

'_Of course. Anything else you want me to ask her?'_

'_Well, there is one thing…'_

* * *

Chapter 12

'_Why?' _Gohan asked Emily, hopelessly confused.

'_Because, I want to do something. Think she'll say yes?'_

'_I know she will.'_

'_Good, because I start doing my thing tomorrow.'_

'_Are you going to tell me what that "thing" is?'_

'_Nope.'_

'_Didn't think so.' _Gohan heard distant laugher and sighed. _'Now it's time for you to get out of my head. Good bye!'_

Emily laughed again. _'Good bye dearest brother!'_

_What the hell? _Gohan asked himself. After a moment he sighed and continued home. Chichi was going to be ecstatic when she found out what Emily wanted to do.

* * *

He arrived home to find Chichi still staring at the spot, a far away look in her eyes. He sighed and walked up to her. "Mom?"

"What?" she whispered.

"Emily's sorry, you know. She said something about PMS."

Chichi's eyes focused and bore into him. "Is that all?"

"Nope. She said she wants to do something during the day, but she can't have Clair with her. She wants you to look after her."

Chichi's eyes lit up and she let out a huge, high pitched squeal. Gohan covered his ears, hoping that they wouldn't start bleeding. "Mooom!"

"What? Oh, sorry Gohan!" Chichi said, not really paying attention. Her mind was working on overdrive, trying to figure out what she could possibly do with her only grandchild. "When does she need to start whatever she's doing? What _is _she doing?"

"Tomorrow, and I don't know. She wouldn't tell me."

Chichi let out another ear-shattering squeal. "MOM!"

"What?" she asked, finally looking at Gohan clearly. "Oops. Sorry! My poor baby!" she cried, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"M..o…m… cant… BREATHE!" Gohan sputtered, starting to turn blue.

"Oops! Sorry."

Gohan sighed. "I'm going to do homework then I'm going to bed. Night Mom."

"Night sweetie!"

* * *

The next morning Emily was there bright and early. And a bit sour.

"Hey Em, why are you here so early?" Gohan asked as he came into the kitchen.

His only reply was a grunt. "Still tired?" Gohan asked, amused.

"Screw you."

"That's not nice, and not your job," he replied, getting himself a drink.

"You're right, it's Videl's."

Gohan sputtered up his drink, his cheeks bright and his eyes wide with astonishment. "That's disgusting!"

"You know you want it."

"What is up with you this morning?" an exasperated Gohan said.

"Nothing different then any other morning when I'm woken up at 5 in the freakin morning."

Gohan stared at Emily for a minute. When he came down, she had been staring into her cup, and her eyes had not moved from it since then. "Um, why?"

"Clair got upset during the night and I couldn't get go back to sleep afterward."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just couldn't…"

"Are you going to be like this all day?"

"I might be."

"Breakfast is ready Gohan!" Chichi called. Both Saiyans looked up. "Yes Emily I made enough for you too."

Just then Goten and Clair came in, Goten rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Food?"

Clair giggled and clapped when Chichi nodded. Chichi smiled and brought them to the table where Emily and Gohan were waiting, none to patiently. Chichi got some food for herself before releasing the Saiyans on it. The huge pile of food on the table was diminished within minutes.

"That was great Mom!" Gohan exclaimed when he was done.

Chichi smiled. "Thank you Gohan, now get going or you'll be late!"

Gohan nodded and grabbed his bag and lunch. "See you later!" he called as he went out the front door and took off, switching on the Saiyaman disguise.

Chichi looked at Emily. "Where are you going?"

Emily winked at her. "That's a secret, for now at least. I got to go, see you later Mom. Come here Clair."

Clair walked up to her mother. Emily bent down to eye level with her. "You be good for Grandma okay? I don't want to hear anything bad about you. I know how you can get."

Clair giggled and threw her arms around Emily's neck. "I wuv you Momma."

Emily smiled. "I love you too Clair. Now, be good and I'll see you in a little while!" (AN: I could not help but put this in here. Its so cute!)

Chichi smiled at the two. "Now Emily, get going, I don't want you to be late for whatever it is!"

Emily smiled and hugged Chichi, then ran out the door waving before blasting off into the sky.

* * *

Gohan sighed as he entered his first period class. There was gossip all through the halls about a new guy coming today.

He plunked himself down on the second seat from the end of the row, next to Videl. "Hey, have you heard?"

"I thought you didn't gossip Videl," Gohan said, chuckling.

"I normally don't, but what if its-" She was cut off by the ringing of the bell. everyone scrambled into there seats before the teacher could come in. when he did enter, the room was perfectly silent, waiting to see if the new guy was in their class.

"Boys and girls, we are blessed with another intelligent student. This is Emily Son, and she also scored perfectly on her entrance exams. Come on in, tell us something about yourself. . "

Emily waltzed into the room and smiled. "Hi, I'm Emily. I like to read and train in Martial Arts, and I like annoying the crap out of my brothers. Also-"

The teacher was wary of what she would say after that, and cut her off. "That's great Ms. Son, please take a seat anywhere."

Emily looked confused for moment before shrugging and walking up to sit next to Gohan. Gohan stared at her open-mouthed. When she sat down next to him, he said, "What. The. Hell."

Emily chuckled. "Not now Gohan, we have to pay attention to class. don't want to be caught talking, now do we?"

"I don't care!" Gohan hissed. "What are you doing here, and why are you using your maiden name?"

Emily stared at him like he was an idiot. "I'm using me maiden name because if they knew who I was married to he could get fired."

Gohan waited for her to answer his other question, but after a few moments of no response he said, "What are you doing here?"

Emily sighed. "I want to be able to get a job better then a fast food place when Clair gets older Gohan. I don't want to get a GED either. That just makes me look lazy."

"How?"

"It would look like this: I got knocked up by my boyfriend so I dropped out of school and got my degree the easy way. Not happening."

Videl chuckled. "Oh Emily…"

She smiled brightly. "What? I actually kinda wanted to come… to keep an eye on Gohan here of course."

Gohan snorted. "What EVER. You just wanted to see 17 more than you already do. You couldn't deal that he had a job."

Emily glared at him. "You know, I was just coming to make sure you would be alright in this big place," she started to tear up, "but I guess you don't need my help with anything at all…" _'Including girl things,' _she added telepathically. She laid her head down on her desk, her shoulders shaking as if she was crying.

Gohan just stared at her, not believing a thing she had said. Videl smacked his arm. He looked her, bewildered, and when she pointed to Emily he rolled his eyes. She glared at him and he sighed. "She's not crying, she's laughing."

"What?" Videl exclaimed. She looked at Emily again. Emily turned to her slightly, a huge smile on her face. "WHY YOU-"

"Ms. Satan!" the teacher snapped. Videl looked at him guiltily. "No more outburst like that in my class!" Videl nodded and slunk down into her seat.

Emily chuckled quietly. "Sorry Videl," she whispered. Videl just glared at her. Emily coward slightly, a smile still on her lips.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Stop it Emily. We-" The bell rang, interrupting whatever Gohan had been about to say.

Emily grinned at him as they walked out of the classroom. "The day has just begun. Beware."

Gohan looked at her warily. "What do you have planned?"

She grinned. "You'll see. Hey, why do I feel like everyone's staring at me?"

Gohan looked around and noticed all the days were staring at her, lust in their eyes. Gohan growled and put his arm around Emily's shoulders. She sent him a questioning look. "What the hell are you doing? You know if 17 sees this he's gonna go all super android on your ass."

Gohan laughed. "He probably be thankful I'm keeping all the guys away from you."

Emily giggled. "I don't think Videl is going to be to happy though."

Gohan's eyebrow raised. "Why? She knows you're my sister."

"Like I know 18 is 17's sister? Yeah. Girl jealously no matter what."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Shit."

* * *

AN: Mwaahahahaha! Emily's going to school! What kind of torture can she inflict on Gohan now? Poor Gohan! I'm so mean to him! LOL And no I was not on Red Bull when I wrote this… I think it stays in my system for a little while though… especially after how much I had this past week. ^.^


	13. Emily's First Day

AN: I probably wont be posting again until around the 4th, I'm going on vacation to spend time with family. I get my almost 89 year old great grandpa for the first time since I was like 6. Yay me!

Disclaimer: dont own it.

* * *

Thanks to: _dbz wrting for fun, YukiraKing, Mr Blue22, Mistress of Butterflies_

Last Time

"_Like I know 18 is 17's sister? Yeah. Girl jealously no matter what."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Seriously."_

"_Shit."_

* * *

Chapter 13

Emily put on a shocked face and brought her hand to her mouth. "You are becoming more like me! Oh my gosh I'm so proud!" she cried, throwing her arms around him, laughing.

Gohan got a look of sheer terror in his eyes and pried her arms away. "Emily! Are you insane! What will Vi- the school think? We already have the same last name!"

"Aha!" she cried, jumping away. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

She just grinned evilly and walked into their next class as the bell rang. Gohan swore under his breath and ran in, hoping the teacher was somewhere else.

Everyone was staring at him when he walked in. (AN: don't you hate that? You walk into class late and everyone stares at you like you're a freak…) he ducked his head and scurried to his seat next to Videl.

Emily smirked at him and turned to some book she was reading. Gohan stared at her. "What?" he asked sharply.

She shook her head, not looking away from her book. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Gohan glared at her. "Just spit it out already."

Emily smirked. "Fine then. You like Videl, and don't deny it."

Two mouths fell open and two faces turned deep red. Emily just smirked. "You should know better then to press me for information when I say its nothing."

Gohan didn't saw anything, just stared at his desk, his face still red. Videl was trying to distract herself by talking to Erasa. Emily chuckled. _'Told you.'_

'_Shut up and leave me alone. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?'_

'…_.'_

'_Are you going to answer me?'_

'_You just told me to shut up.'_

'_Since when do you listen to me?'_

'_Whenever listening to you will annoy you.'_

'_Of course.'_

'_Videl likes you too.'_

Gohan's face got redder. _'Impossible.'_

'_She's really happy that you told her all of that last night… you didn't tell her that we're part Saiyan did you?'_

'_No.'_

'_Then how did you explain Raditz?'_

'_Said he was some guy that didn't like Dad and took us to make dad hurt people.'_

'_Wow. Could you be anymore vague?'_

'_Shut up.'_

Emily went back to reading her book, since the teacher had yet to show up. Suddenly she looked at the clock and back at Gohan. "Shouldn't the teacher have been here by now?"

Gohan glanced at the clock and shrugged. "You never know when they're going to show up."

"That's nice. Shouldn't they be on time and us late?"

Gohan just rolled his eyes. Emily chuckled and returned to her book.

* * *

The rest of the day passed sorta smoothly. Well, Gohan glared at any guy that looked at Emily besides Sharpner, and Emily chewed him out for it. Things were a little awkward between Videl and Gohan at lunch, but they finally made it though.

Gym was were things were really awkward. Apparently no one remembered the talk 17 had with them a few days after Gohan showed up.

All of the guys were staring at Emily in her short shorts that she had brought for gym, since they could choose. Emily sweat dropped and pulled Gohan in front of her.

17 hurriedly got them started on a warm ups and after a while called Emily over to him. She approached him with a smile. "Yes, coach?" she teased.

He frowned at her. "I thought you said you had changed your mind about coming after-"

"Well, I wanted to. And don't worry about Clair, if she's traumatized after today I'll see if I can leave her with Bulma."

17 sighed. "Okay, now, as much as I don't want you to go back, ou have to. See you later."

Emily smiled. "Bye bye!" she said, running off and catching up with Gohan in his sit-ups and pushups.

* * *

Emily was the first one done with everything 17 told them to do, which amazed everyone. All the guys now really really wanted her. After Gohan was done Emily pulled him in front of her once again.

Gohan shot her a questioning look. "They keep staring at me! Its creepy!"

Gohan laughed. "Karma for what you did earlier?"

"No, karma for already being taken!" 17- who was standing nearby- glared at her when he heard that. Emily winked at him and mouthed something to him. His lips twitched and he put his hand in front of his mouth to cover his smile.

Gohan looked at Emily warily. "What did you tell him?"

Emily giggled. "Nothing. You wanna push it this time?"

"No," Gohan replied meekly.

"Good choice."

"Hey, uh, Emily?" Gohan asked nervously.

Emily grinned. "Yeeess?"

"You know how the WMAT is in a few weeks?"

"Yeah?"

"Videl wants me to teach her to fly by then, and then she wants me to enter…"

"Uh huh?"

"Will you train with me after she's done?"

Emily fell anime style. "That's what you were so worried about?"

"Uh, yeah. Last time I asked you train with me, you freaked out on me and gave me a black eye."

"That's because I was four months pregnant!"

"So?"

Emily's eyebrow twitched. "You really are an idiot."

"Hey!"

"I only speak the truth."

Gohan snorted. "Sure you do."

"To you? Yes. Anyone else? Not likely. Except 17."

"Of course."

"Duh."

"Alright! Everyone's done, you may change and leave now."

Emily was the first one in and out. She winked at 17 as she walked by him. "I'm going over to Mom's for a little while. If I'm not back by dinner come over, 'kay?"

17 nodded, then shook his head at her cheeriness. Gohan walked out to find him like this. "Do you know what made her so happy? She was such a grouch when she left this morning," 17 asked him.

Gohan grimaced. (AN: heehee… it sounds funny… I'ma blonde ok?) "I think torturing me has brought her up."

17 chuckled. "Yep, that'll do it. I feel sorry for you now. Good luck, she's coming over later."

Gohan groaned. (AN: hehe…. Remeber: me= very blonde… and sorta hyper…) "Great…"

* * *

After Gohan had gone to his locker he went to the roof where Emily was waiting. He sighed. "Wait until Videl gets here then we can go."

Emily sighed impatiently. "How long does it take?"

"Erasa."

"…. That might hold her up."

_SLAM! _The two looked over to see a freaked out Videl holding the door shut.

"Uh Videl? Everything okay?"

Videl glared at Emily. "Everyone seems to think we are friends for some reason and your fan club has been stalking me since I left gym."

Emily sweat dropped. "I'm sorry. I'll try to get them off of you tomorrow."

Videl sighed. "How are we going to get there today? I'm not taking that could again!"

Emily grinned mischievously. "What, do you want Gohan to carry you again?"

Videl blushed. "N-no! of course not!"

Emily snorted. "Right. Whatever. Grab my hand."

"Why?"

"I'll show you a different way to get there."

"Uh, okay…" Videl loosely gripped Emily's hand. Emily sighed and turned to Gohan. He glared at her and grabbed Videl's arm securely.

Videl blinked in astonishment and when her eyes opened she was in front of the Son house. "W-what?"

Emily grinned. "Its called Instant Transmission. My dad taught it to me a long time ago."

"Okay…"

* * *

AN: whew! Finally! I could not think of anything to wrote, and I have to get up in about four hours to get ready. We have to leave at like 5 in the morning. -_- Sorry about any mistakes, I didn't proof this and I'll do it when I get back.


	14. Reading and Begining Teaching

AN: I can't stay away from my computer. It's impossible. And anyone know what happened to Chichi's mom and why she never appears in the story? I want to know, plus if it said something about it in Db I wont remember because I really only got interested during DBZ…. Bad me! lol

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

* * *

Thanks to: _Mistress of Butterflies, KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913_

_Nonsence330: _I really did appreciate all of the reviews, but one thing I don't get: why do you not like Emily? You're the only one that seems to not like her… I just want to know why. I know she's a bit bitchy at times, but I do that because I'm trying to make the story funny… So, just tell me why?

Last Time

_Emily grinned. "Its called Instant Transmission. My dad taught it to me a long time ago."_

_ "Okay…"_

* * *

Chapter 14

Emily walked into the house and called out, "Clair bear! Where are you?"

A blur of dark-blonde hair went through the hall and Clair was attached to Emily, Chichi coming behind her at a normal pace. "I missed you Mommy! Why were you gone so long?"

Emily knelt down and hugged Clair tightly. "I missed you to sweetie! I was at school!"

"Are you gonna go again tomorrow? I don't like being away from you."

Emily and Chichi's hearts melted. "Yes, I am. But I wont be going for long Clair."

"Do you have to go back soon?"

"Tomorrow I do, same time. Did you enjoy your day with Grandma?"

Clair nodded eagerly. "Yeah! We had so much fun, she let me watch T.V. and she let me read a book!"

Gohan looked over at Emily oddly. "She knows how to read?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"She's three."

"Almost three."

Gohan just stared at her. "I thought you weren't going to have her study like Mom made us."

"She saw me reading one day and asked if she could. She knew a lot of words already from all of the book that I had read to her, but she still needed help with some of the bigger ones. I've been letting her read books out loud and correcting any mistakes; she always remembers. That one trait that I'm glad got passed onto her."

"What's one you don't like."

Emily's lips went into a straight line. "She's like her father when it comes to cleaning. Everything has to be put up in a certain way or she has to move it. She wont just throw her toys into the bin like any other kid might; she sets them in there in a specific order that never changes! It drives me insane!"

"Why?"

Emily stared at him. Then it clicked. "Oh yeah, 'if people don't see it, it doesn't need to be perfect.' How did you come up with that anyway?"

"Because it doesn't! Sure, everything in my house is clean, but you haven't seen my closet and never will! It's a complete disaster! You know why? CUZ NO ONE EVER FREAKIN SEES IT! DO YOU THINK ANYONE CARES ABOUT HOW THAT FREAKING THINGS ARE PUT AWAY?"

Gohan plugged an ear. "Gosh, do you have to yell so loudly?"

"Sorry," she whispered. Gohan shook his head at her, and she laughed.

Videl looked her oddly. "It doesn't seem like he would be the kind of guy that would do that…"

Emily's eye twitched. "There's a reason you haven't used any of the equipment and just run all of the time. He would seriously wait until everyone left and fix it all perfectly. It doesn't show around other people, but it drives me insane. All of the handles on the cups have to be facing the same way. Seriously? No one cares!"

Videl laughed. "Wow…"

"Yeah. How did we even get into this conversation? I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear about 17's obsessive habits."

Videl laughed again. "No, but it was pretty funny the way you freaked out over it."

Emily laughed. "17 has told me before that I need to get 'Drama Queen' tattooed on my forehead."

Gohan snorted. "Well, it would be the truth…"

Emily rolled her eyes and picked up Clair. "You wanna go read a book?"

Clair's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Let's go!"

Emily laughed and took her upstairs, leaving Gohan and Videl with the unusually quiet Chichi. Gohan looked over at her. "Mom?"

"Hmm?" Chichi said distantly, not really paying attention.

"I'm going to go teach Videl to fly, okay?"

She nodded, still not paying attention. Gohan winked at Videl, mouthing, 'Watch this!' "Hey Mom, me and Videl are going to go elope then move halfway across the county and never come back. That okay with you?"

Again Chichi nodded absently, then he head snapped around to glare at Gohan. "WHAT? YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!"

Gohan and Videl started cracking up, and you could hear Emily laughing upstairs. "I'm kidding Mom! You weren't paying attention to what I was saying."

"Yes I was!"

"What did I say before?"

"That, uh.. You know… Ah forget it I wasn't paying attention! Happy now?"

"Yes, and curious to know why you were spaced out."

The distant look came back into her eyes. "I was thinking about your father…" she murmured, walking away in a trace.

Gohan was quiet for a minute before motioning Videl outside to train her.

* * *

They went into the clearing they had talked in the other day. Gohan looked at Videl nervously. "Uh, well, I've never taught anyone before, so, uh, well…." Videl lifted and eyebrow. "Well, you just put your energy under you, that's pretty much it!"

Videl stared at him blankly. "What energy."

"The energy you use in energy blast? You know?" Videl shook her head, a blank look in her eyes. "Uh, right you don't…" he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What's an energy blast?" Videl asked.

"Hmm? Oh, this!" he exclaimed, sticking his arm straight out and firing a weak blast at a nearby boulder.

Videl's eyes bugged out of her head as she stared at the pebbles. "Holy crap…"

"That was a weak one…"

Videl turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "Can I do that?"

"Well, I think so, I mean, Krillin and Yamcha can do it so…."

"Teach me?"

"I guess I could…"

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah…"

Videl smiled brilliantly at him, her eyes sparkling with delight. She plopped down on the ground, sitting Indian style.

Gohan sighed and flopped down next to her. "Okay, I'm going to try and explain this the best I can…"

* * *

AN: MWHAHAHA! Did'ja like? Seriously. Tell me. In a review. You know that little link under this? Yeah, click it and leave me a little sumtin sumtin. Lol.


	15. Emily's Little Secret

AN: I, am terrible. I haven't updated in so long, I hope you peoples can forgive me! Explanations for my pathetic-ness at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ nor will I ever own it. *goes and sulks in emo corner*

Thanks to: _Mr Blue22_, Mariposa, _KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913_. You people are awesome!

_Ren Rika: _I know right? Who gives a damn! I hate cleaning! Lol

:O You went and changed your name on me! I liked the butterfly one! I love butterflies! Lol.

* * *

Last Time

_Videl smiled brilliantly at him, her eyes sparkling with delight. She plopped down on the ground, sitting Indian style. _

_ Gohan sighed and flopped down next to her. "Okay, I'm going to try and explain this the best I can…"_

* * *

Chapter 15

"Okay, uh…" Gohan said, then got a blank look on his face. "Crap, this is going to be harder then I thought…" He sighed. "Okay, I'm going to do it slowly and explain the best I can. Okay?"

Videl nodded. "Okay, well, relax your muscles, focus on the center of your body, and you'll feel a pull. Concentrate, and you just bring it out," Gohan said, a small marble sized ball of energy coming in front of him and glowing softly.

Videl gasped softly and leaned foreword, mesmerized by the energy. Her eyes were glued to it, and she unconsciously leaned foreword, getting a little to close to Gohan for his comfort. He started to lean back, but Videl followed, loosing her balance, then she toppled onto him. They both blushed bright red and Videl hurriedly got off of him, even redder then him.

They then heard a thud and hysterical laughter. Both turned to see Emily laughing her ass off, rolling and clutching her stomach, Clair up on a tree branch smiling. Emily looked over to them like she was about to say something then stopped and started laughing again.

Gohan glared at her. "Were you spying on us?"

Emily stopped laughing. "Naw, I was just climbing the tree that happened to be closest to you. What do you think? ! Idiot."

"Hey!"

Videl chuckled, her face still red. "Well, it was kinda obvious Gohan…"

Gohan sighed, hanging his head. "Everyone hates on me. What did I do?"

Emily smiled apologetically, placing a hand in his shoulder. "You have a lot of Dad in you."

Gohan stared at her blankly. "What's wrong with that?"

Emily fell anime style. She got up slowly, rubbing her head and staring at Gohan in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me. He doesn't really know anything outside of fighting Gohan! He's innocent and naive like Goten!"

Gohan was still confused. "And that's bad why?"

Emily gave a frustrated sigh. "Just forget it. I'm leaving now."

Gohan snorted as Emily turned to go back to the house. "Sure you are."

Emily just flipped him off without turning back. She got Clair out of the tree and disappeared into the woods. Gohan sighed. "Just wait; she'll be back soon."

"Fuck you!" Emily called back to them.

Gohan sweat dropped. "Uh, yeah, well, you try it now Videl!"

Videl nodded uncertainly, looking at her hands. She got a determined look on her face, and made her muscles visibly relax. She focused on her middle, and felt the pull he was talking about. She gave it tug, and small yellow ball of energy formed, but only flickered for a few seconds before disappearing. Slightly red in frustration, she willed herself on again and again to form a tiny ball, but every time she tried less power would be emitted.

Defeated and flushed in the face, she turned to Gohan with a defeated look on her face.

"How do you do it so easily? I've been trying for over 2 hours and I just can't get it!" Videl said.

"Videl, you're putting to much thought into it. You're so worried about it not forming that your _Ki_ is fluctuating because of your distress. When you are trying to form _Ki_you have to be in a constant mood or you will never be able to do this," Gohan replied gently, smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

All he got in return was a dumbstruck Videl looking at him.

"Well think of it like this: energy is a lot like water, you can touch it, feel it, immerse yourself in it, but if you try to grab a handful of it, it just slips through your fingers. Now, how do we solve this? We use a glass to capture and contain it, in this instance you are the glass. You can only hold so much energy and expel so much of it, but when you have released a certain amount you will be empty. That's what your feeling right now, you have expended so much energy trying to do this you have tired yourself out and it will take some time to get that energy back," Gohan said. Videl nodded slowly, finally getting what he was saying.

"But still, how the hell does me being in a mood make it harder to summon my energy?"

"Well if we use the water analogy again, ever tried to get water into a cup in the middle of a maelstrom? It's similar to that, your emotions are making it harder for you to summon more energy because your emotions are causing such a fluctuation. To be able to pull this off you need to be perfectly calm the entire time."

Videl nodded, a smile small forming on her face. "I'm beat. Can I try again in a little bit?"

Gohan laughed. "Of course, why don't we go eat? Mom should have dinner done by now."

"Okay," Videl agreed. The walk back to the house was long, silent, and a bit awkward, both not knowing what to say.

* * *

When they reached the house, Emily and Chichi were setting up the table outside, Clair running around the table with Goten playfully chasing her. Gohan began drooling when the smell hit his nose.

Emily smirked at them when they sat down, calmly stuffing her face with rice. Gohan looked at her wearily before gobbling his food more messily. Videl took one bite and sighed in happiness.

"This is amazing Chichi. How do you cook so well?"

Chichi laughed a little as a light pink spread across her cheeks. "Natural talent, I guess. Never really thought about it before."

Videl smiled and happily went back to eating her food, the only sounds were Gohan and Goten rapidly eating their food, Emily at a more sedated pace and much less noisy.

A few minutes later Gohan put down his final bowl and rubbed his slightly bloated stomach. "It was great Mom, thanks!"

Chichi smiled at him before beginning to clear away all of the plates and bowl him and Goten had used. Emily was still eating in her calm pace.

Gohan raised an eyebrow at her. "Why are you eating like that?"

"Not to hungry, haven't done much today."

"Don't lie to me, there's something wrong. I've only seen you eat like this when…" he trailed off, looking at her with wide eyes.

She looked at him for a moment, confused. Then it clicked. "NO I AM NOT PREGNANT AGAIN! Gosh."

Gohan cradled his ears. "Seriously? ! How do you yell so loud?"

"I got Mom's pipes."

"And a but of her attitude…" Gohan muttered.

Emily raised an eyebrow at him, setting down her bowl. "Do you really want to go there right now?"

"No."

"Then don't start," she said, glaring slightly before starting on her food again, her pace a but more rapid, but still just as clean.

Gohan shook his head. He looked at Videl and smiled. "Well, do you want to try again?"

"Sure! But, do we have to go all the way out there? It was really far."

"Nah, there's a closer clearing somewhere around here, but it's smaller."

"How much closer?"

"Quite a bit, the other one was about 2 miles out, this one is about half a mile."

"We're going there," Videl said. "I want to get started again as soon as possible."

Gohan laughed and lead her to the closer clearing, only taking about 5 minutes to get there.

When they arrived Videl immediately went to the center and flopped down, closing her eyes to concentrate better. Gohan stared at her, feeling her power inch up more and more until a small, weak _Ki _ball formed between her hands.

Opening her eyes, she squealed like Erasa. "I did it! I did it!" she said happily, running up to Gohan and pulling him into a tight hug, bouncing slightly. She pulled back, still excited and not realizing how red poor Gohan was. "Well? Can I fly now?" she asked.

"Not yet, you have to control it first," Gohan said, feeling like the worlds biggest douche bag.

Videl stopped bouncing in place and glared at him slightly. "Thanks for telling me that before," she said dryly, flopping back onto the ground and closing her eyes once again, determined to be able to control it by the end of the day.

Videl wearily threw a capsule onto the ground, sighing as it became her jet copter. She slowly climbed in, looking like he was about to pass out any minute.

"Hey, are you sure you can fly thing this home safely?" Gohan asked.

She grinned tiredly. "Auto pilot. Gotta love technology."

Gohan laughed. "Right Videl. I'll see you at school tomorrow, 'kay?"

"'Kay," she murmured back quietly before firing up her copter and taking off into the sky.

Gohan watched until the copter was completely out of his sight. "Feeling a little stalker-ish tonight, are we?" a voice said behind him.

Gohan jumped and spun around, taking a deep breath when he realized Emily had snuck up on him once again. He glared at her. "What? And you never are?"

"Hey, I just pop up at random moments and 'people watch' a lot," she said, smirking slightly.

"Is 'people watch' a new term for spying and stalking?"

"No, it's my term to make sure you don't screw anything up."

"Nice to know you have confidence in me Emily," Gohan said sarcastically.

"What are sisters for?" she said, smirking a little more.

He rolled his eyes before raising an eyebrow at the bundle in her arms. She rolled her eyes. "It's Clair dumbass. She got tired and cold so I got this blanket. She's asleep right now."

"Ooh," Gohan said dumbly.

She rolled her eyes again before looking into the sky thoughtfully. "Do you think he's watching us right now?" she asked.

He looked up with her, eyes glazed slightly. "I don't know. He's watching or training," he said lightly.

Emily giggled a little. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, I'm gonna head home, see you in the morning," she said.

"Okay, see you," he said as she disappeared. He sighed bitterly, jealous of her ability to do the one move his father hadn't shown them. Heck, he hadn't even shown Emily, just explained how it worked. Gohan was utterly confused throughout the explanation, but somehow Emily understood perfectly and mastered it after the Cell Games.

He sighed and started home, intent on going straight to bed.

* * *

~Emily and 17's House~

"I'm home!" Emily called out, sure not to be loud enough to wake up the slumbering Clair.

17's head popped out of a nearby door and frowned. "Where have you been all day?"

"My mothers; started talking and talking and talking. I don't know how we find so much to talk about."

"Did you tell her?" 17 asked.

"No, but I'm starting that stupid eating habit again. Gohan noticed, and I practically screamed at him that I'm not pregnant when I am."

"You can't avoid telling them forever; their gonna noticed the Ki soon."

"I know. But, I can feel danger coming, how am I supposed to tell them? They wont let me help if I do."

"You don't _need _to help."

Emily groaned. "See? That's exactly what I don't want to happen. I can't tell them yet."

17 sighed in defeat. "Alright, but tell them soon, maybe a the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

Emily's eyes narrowed slightly. "No; that's the thing I feel danger coming from. And no, I am not participating in the tournament, had you planned to?"

"Nope, are we even going?"

"Oh yes we are. I'm gonna force Gohan, then Vegeta will want to come, then Trunks and Goten, then Gohan can help me convince Krillin and 18..."

17 rolled his eyes at his wife's logic. "Okay, whatever. Go to bed."

"Whatever you say Daddy-o," she said, walking off.

* * *

AN: Dun dun duuun. And the big secret is revealed. What do you think? Let me know in a review! ;)

Now, for anyone who cares, here is my explanation for taking forever: First, my laptop charger quit, which you should know of from this taking place of my pathetic authors note. Well, I got a new charger, and it quit on my about a week after I got it. So, after about two more weeks I got my new charger, then I had a serious case of writers block. Thanks to _DevilsDoCry_ for helping me get through my rough part in the story!


	16. Gathering Competitors

AN: Okay! I'm horrible! But! I've updated! But, it's super short! Don't kill me! I updated, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever own DBZ

_Ren Rika: _We'll see, I'm not quiet sure what I want to baby to be yet. ;P If they don't know, they aren't very good at picking up hints…O.o

_Mr Blue22_: Haha, I think Gohan needs some lessons from Emily! xD

_Andriod26xAkina: _Thank you! I hope this chapter meets your expectations!

_Random Potter Fan: _Oh KayKay! I can't believe you read my story! *squeals* Haha, just look at my profile. xD

* * *

Chapter 16

Emily yawned loudly, breaking the awkward silence between her and Gohan as the walked to school the next day. Gohan turned his head toward her and lifted an eyebrow at her. Emily glared irritable at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Gohan said, looking ahead once again.

Emily sighed wearily. "What is it Gohan? Something's bothering you."

Gohan shook his head. "I just have this funny feeling that you're going to say something that I'm not going to like…"

Emily grinned coyly. "Well…"

Gohan groaned. "What?"

"Are you going to participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament?" Emily asked, looking up at him and grinning.

"What? No! I haven't fought in 7 years, I'm not going to start now!" he exclaimed.

"Please?" Emily said, jutting out her lower lip and widening her eyes in her irresistible puppy-dog-pout.

Gohan groaned again. "No…" he said, his voice not nearly as assertive as it as the last time.

Emily clasped her hands together in a begging manor, jutting her lip out even more. "Please?" she begged.

Gohan sighed. "Fine! But you're helping me train! And you're participating!"

Her face grew serious, her mouth going into a straight line and her brow creasing slightly. "Gohan, I want you to enter for a reason. I need to be looking around, there's something brewing. I'm not exactly sure what it is yet, but it's bad. And I get the feeling every time I think of the tournament."

Gohan's mouth dropped open. "A-are you serious?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Gohan, I know you don't like fighting. I wouldn't ask you to do this unless I was serious. Idiot."

Gohan sighed again."Fine. Are you going to beg the others too?" he asked.

"Well, once Vegeta learns that you're entering, of course he'll want to enter just to prove that he's the best. Mention prize money to Eighteen and she'll have Krillin out training with her immediately. "

"You had this all planned out didn't you?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I did," Emily said, a small smirk upon her face as they entered the building. "How come it seemed to take forever to walk here?" she asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"Because we were silent for half the walk then chatty the rest. Plus, we were going at a normal pace and started from pretty far from the school," Gohan replied as they separated, going to their separate lockers.

Emily smirked as Gohan sat next to her before class started a few minutes later. "Hey Gohan, did you know Videl was entering the tournament?" she asked.

"I wasn't sure, but I could guess that she was," he said, taking his seat next to Emily near the end of the row.

"It's not a hard thing to guess," Sharpener said snottily from three seats down.

"Can it Sharpener. No one wants to hear you," Emily said, grinning at him, her eyes having a mischievous twinkle.

Sharpener rolled his eyes and flipped his long hair over his shoulder. "Well, aren't you rude," said, his face joking too.

Emily grinned. "Nah, just overly truthful," she said, chuckling.

Gohan shook his head at her. "You're hopeless, you know that right?"

"Knew it before you did Gohan!" she said cheerfully.

Gohan rolled his eyes, thinking, _It's going to be a long day…_

* * *

An: Okay. Like I said, super short chapter. But, I got a sudden bug, wanted to update, and wrote this in about an hour. Hope you enjoyed this little tidbit! And, would you mind if I wrote less but updated more often?

P.S., I think I got my passion for this story back! We'll see how long this will last!


	17. Recruiting Vegeta

AN: So, not going to be home this weekend. I'm gong to visit my family for an early Christmas with them, and I'm not getting back until Sunday, and then I think it's going to be late. So, just wait a few days for the next update please!

Disclaimer: Do you know how hard that word is to spell to people that can't spell and are having trouble typing correctly atm? Pft**. I don't' own crap.**

_Ren Rika: _Well, one opinion down. ^_^I hope you like this chapter!

_RandomPotterFan: _It was very short, usually I won't update until I have at least 7 or 8 pages and I only had three for the last chapter. This one's five, so it's a bit longer. ^_^

* * *

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'_Telepathically speaking' _

* * *

Chapter 17

Gohan was right. It's had been a very long day so far. Emily kept chattering non-stop, a sign that she was becoming hyper. Also, he'd had to cancel his afternoon practice with Videl to go with Emily to get Krillin, Vegeta, and Eighteen. After that, Videl repeatedly asked him why he had canceled the training session for after school that day, though he didn't really feel like she needed to know, and that's exactly what he told her.

"Why can't I know?" she had demanded. "Are you keeping another secret from me?"

"What? ! No! I'm not Videl, it's just… You'll see, okay?" he'd replied nervously.

Videl had 'hmp'ed and spun around, leaving him alone the hallway. He'd just shaken his head and went onto his next class.

Now, he was on the roof, waiting for Emily wondering what could possibly be taking so long. School had let out over ten minutes ago, she sold have been here and gone by now.

After pondering it for a moment, Gohan decided to feel out her power level, and found it in the general area of the gym. _What the…_ he thought, then smacked himself in the head.

_'Emily! Get on the roof NOW!' _he demanded through their link.

_'Why should I? Can't you go tell them yourself?' _she sent back irritably.

_'NO! This was your idea, now GET OUT HERE!' _he practically screamed at her.

_'I'm coming, geeze. Someone's not very happy today.'_

_ 'Just up and get here.'_

_ 'Fine, Mr. Grumpy Pants.'_

_ 'Grrr…'_

Emily's laughter echoed through the link, and he felt her energy leave from the gym. He looked to the side and saw her grinning madly at him. "Ready?" she asked cheekily.

He just glared at her, making the corners of her mouth turn down into a frown. "Fine," she snapped, griping his shoulder and placing two fingers on her forehead.

The next moment they were standing in front of Bulma Briefs, who was sitting in her living room on her couch, reading a magazine and holding a steaming cup of coffee.

"Hi Bulma!" Emily exclaimed, shocking the woman into nearly spilling her drink all over herself.

"Oh Kami, Emily! You can't just sneak up on me like that!" she exclaimed, setting the cup down carefully on the coffee table in front of her.

Emily grinned, rubbing the back of her head in the classic Son style. "Sorry?"

Bulma rolled her eyes at her."Why are you two here?" she asked, knowing they wouldn't be here together without reason.

"To find Vegeta," Emily said simply.

Bulma's eyebrows came together. "For what?" she asked, confused.

"World Martial Arts Tournament."

Bulma's lips fell into a straight line and her eyes bugged out slightly. "You aren't seriously going to ask him to enter, are you?"

Emily smiled brightly. "Yep!" Bulma stared at her for a moment before shaking her head. Emily ignored her. "So, I'm guessing he's in the GR?" she asked, pointing down the hall.

Bulma sighed wearily. "Yes, he's in there with Trunks. You know if he heard his dad's going to enter the tournament, he's gonna want to enter too," she said.

"They have a junior division this year," Emily said immediately. "Besides, it's not like he couldn't take on the older people. Trunks can easily take some three times his size and bigger."

Bulma sighed again. "Yes, yes, I know…"

"But?"

"But… I don't know. I don't get a good feeling whenever I think of the tournament," Bulma said looking uncomfortable.

"It's going to be okay Bulma. After we convince Vegeta to enter, Gohan and I are going to Krillin's house and getting him and Eighteen, plus me, Gohan, Goten, and Seventeen are going to be there too. You'll have nothing to worry about," Emily said quickly, hoping to calm her. She hadn't even meant to say as much as she had to Gohan; she wasn't revealing any more than need be.

Bulma put both hands up I surrender. "Fine, fine. Go ask them," she said, waving down the hall with one arm.

Emily smiled brightly at her. "Okay Bulma!" she said as she jogged down the hall. Soon, she came upon a door marked 'Gravity Room'. She turned around to say something to Gohan, but he wasn't there. She looked a little further down the hall too see him taking his sweet time in reaching the door.

She tapped her foot impatiently. "Really? Do you have to be so slow?"

"Why? Can't you go ask him yourself?" he said, using her earlier words.

Her cheeks became slightly pink as she puffed them up, temper flaring, before she grinned. "You're right I don't need you!" she said, turning back to the door and opening it, running into the middle of the circular room where the control panel was. She hit a few buttons, making the gravity go back to normal and Vegeta appear before her.

"GIRL! WHY MUST OYU MESS WITH MY THINGS? DID THE WOMAN SET YOY UP TO THIS? !" he barked at her.

Emily scowled, her entire face going sour. "No, she didn't, Mr. Prince. I have something to ask you that I think you'll like."

Vegeta scowled. "What?"

"Why don't you enter the World Martial Arts Tournament? Gohan's entering," she added.

This brought devious smirk to his face. "If he's entering, there may be an actual challenge. I'm in."

"Count me in too!" a familiar voice said from somewhere unknown.

"What the… Emily started, before Gohan gasped. "It's Dad!" he practically whispered in awe.

"Hiya son!" Goku's disembodied voice said.

"What-How are you talking to us?" Emily asked.

"King Kai is letting me speak to you!" he replied cheerfully, a snort from the blue man confirming this.

"Kakarot! How are you supposed to enter? You're dead!" Vegeta spat.

"Well, King Kai hooked me up somehow. He said I could come back, for a whole day!" he exclaimed.

"Only a day?" Emily whispered miserably.

"Sorry Em. I know how fast things seem to fly be for you, but a day is great. Better than anyone else here has gotten."

"I know," she aid, still whispering. "I think I need to sit down." With that, she practically fell onto the floor, not bothering to find a chair.

"Are you okay Emily?" Gohan asked worriedly when he saw how pale her face was.

"I'll be fine," she whispered. "I just didn't think something like this could happen. It's a shock."

Then Gohan understood. Emily wasn't usually surprised; she had her psychic abilities that mad it nearly impossible for her to be surprised. But, when stuff like this happens that she had no warning of, it's mind boggling, ad she's not used to it.

So, like the god brother he is, e just sat and rubbed her back.

"Nice one Dad. Don't make Emily pass out on me from shock," he said in a light tone.

Goku let out a hearty laugh. "I'll be there right before the tournament Gohan. Don't forget to tell your mother!" he said, his voice getting fainter with each word until they could barely hear the last one.

Emily let out a small, un-amused laugh. "And, just like that, he's gone once again."

* * *

AN:…Not much to say... That was kinda weird...

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	18. Krillin and Eighteen

AN: Sorry for the little wait! I couldn't get on the computer long enough to type this up!

Disclaimer: I don't own crap, okay? Well, Emily, Clair, and the baby. Which, I have no clue what it's gonna be. O.o

* * *

_Ren Rika: _Emily says: But, but, but, then I can't fight, 'cause no one will let me.

_IamSuperVegito: _Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 18

Emily sighed bitterly. "Come on Gohan, we still have to go to Krillin's house."

Gohan nodded. "Okay, let's go. See ya at the tournament Vegeta!"

He grabbed Emily's shoulder as she placed two fingers upon her forehead. A moment later they were gone.

Emily sighed again as they appeared in front of Kami house. Gohan gave her a questioning look. "You okay?" he asked her.

Emily waved a dismissal hand. "I'll be fine. Let's get this over with," she said, walking up to the door and knocking gently before opening it.

Krillin and Master Roshi looked up from the couch where they were watching T.V. A large smile came across Krillin's face when he saw them. "Hey! This is a surprise! What are you two doing here?"

"We need a reason to come over here?" Emily asked curiously. True, they didn't visit much, but come on!

Krillin laughed. "Seems like it, you haven't been over in forever!"

Emily and Gohan laughed nervously, shooting looks at each other. "Well," Gohan began, "we actually wanted to ask you something."

"Really?" Krillin asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah; Eighteen will want to hear this too," Emily said, glancing at the blonde shuffling around in the kitchen. She looked up when she heard her name, giving Emily a questioning look.

She slowly walked into the living room, standing behind the couch Krillin was sitting on. "What is it?" she asked nervously, knowing how eccentric Emily's ideas could be.

Emily huffed, her cheeks puffing up, turning slightly pink, and folding her arms around her chest. "Why does everyone look scared when I say I want to ask them something?"

Krillin chuckled. "Because of your crazy ideas!" he said, chuckling again.

Emily glared at him. "They're not that bad!"

"Yes they are," Master Roshi, Eighteen, Krillin, and Gohan all said at the same time, making Emily's mouth drop.

"Oh, come on!" she exclaimed, causing everyone else in the room to stat cracking up, all holding their stomachs, except for Eighteen of course; she just stood there with a small, amused smile on her face.

After Gohan caught his breath, he finally was able to ask them, since Emily had taken to pouting in the corner. "How would you guys like to participate in the Would Martial Arts Tournament coming up?" he asked, his eyes alight with happiness.

Krillin gave him an 'are you freaking crazy' look. "Are you serious? ! I haven't trained in years! I'll get my ass handed to me!" he exclaimed.

"No you wont! Gohan hasn't been training either," Emily said, suddenly butting in.

Krillin laughed. "I still wouldn't stand a chance!"

Emily turned to face Eighteen. "What about you?" she asked.

"Count me in," she agreed, not a moment's hesitation.

Krillin's jaw dropped. "You...You can't be serious Eighteen," he said, eyeing her warily.

"I am serious Krillin, and you're entering too," she said, giving him a look that dared him say anything different.

He stared at her for another moment, mouth hanging open. "You know," Emily said, "you're gonna catch flies if you don't close your mouth."

Krillin's jaw snapped shut. He sighed. "I guess I have to enter," he said glumly.

Emily playfully hit him in the shoulder, causing him to wince and rub the spot. "Cheer up! It's gonna be fun! Dad's going to be there!"

Krillin's entire face lit up, his eyes shinning in happiness. "Are you serious? That's amazing! How's he going to get here?"

Emily and Gohan shrugged. "I don't know," Emily said. "He just said he'd be here."

"Well, that's good enough for me! Man, I can't wait! It's been so long!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Tell me about it…" Emily muttered.

A thought suddenly struck Gohan. "Hey! What about Piccolo?" he asked, looking at Emily.

She smacked herself in the forehead. "I can't believe it! I completely forgot about him! We need to go to the Lookout after we leave here!" she exclaimed.

Krillin laughed nervously. "Hey now… don't you think we can leave Piccolo out?"

Gohan and Emily looked at him, confused. "So I can have a better chance of winning?" he clarified.

Emily laughed. "Nope, good luck with training Krillin!" she exclaimed, grabbing Gohan's shoulder and disappearing once again.

Krillin kicked the ground. "Just great," he muttered.

* * *

AN: Okay, a lot shorter than the last chapter. And, while writing this, I realized that I had completely forgotten about Piccolo! So, I had to add him in real quick.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	19. Piccolo

AN: Sorry for the long wait! I got writers block again. :\ Do you know how hard it is for me to write Piccolo? ! Really. Freakin. Hard.

Disclaimer: I don't anything… *goes to emo corner and cries*

* * *

_Ren Rika: _Emily says: I ain't stupid you know. And, no bump yet. I'm only a few weeks along.

_Trunksgf96: _ Psh, you haven't reviewed before, I would have noticed! Yeah, I know you have a story like this. I read it. ^_^

_IamSuperVegito: _Hey now, you did it too! :P

'Meow': I'll get around to it one day… Hopefully soon.

And thanks for all the reviews. :) I love you guys!

* * *

Chapter 19

Emily smiled as they appeared on the Lookout. She looked around and saw Piccolo in a meditative state off towards the edge. She turned to Gohan, giving him a huge grin as she took off toward Piccolo.

Sprinting after her, she reached Piccolo just before he did. "Hi Piccolo!" she greeted cheerfully.

Her only response was a grunt. She chuckled. "Hey Piccolo, you know and the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament right?" she asked.

Another grunt. She clapped her hands together happily. "Great! You're participating, right?"

"No," he grunted out.

Her face fell, her body sagging over in disbelief. "Why not? ! It's going to be so much fun!"

"Who all is participating?" he asked.

"Hmm, Vegeta, Krillin, 18, 17, Gohan, and Dad," she said.

His large ears twitched. "Goku?" he muttered, almost to himself. A sly grin appeared on his face. "Sure. I'll participate."

She let out a whoop of happiness and almost bent down to hug the big green man but knew he didn't like it, so she grabbed Gohan and proceeded to swing him around. "This tournament is going to be great! I can't wait!" she exclaimed, setting him down.

Gohan dizzily put a hand to his head. "Why aren't you participating?" he asked curiously, his voice slightly shaky from being spun.

She waved his question off. "Meh. I wanna go home now. See you at the tournament Piccolo!" she exclaimed, grabbing Gohan's shoulder and disappearing from the Lookout.

* * *

She re-appeared in front of her childhood home. "I'm not participating because of the evil I sensed. I want to be able to roam the place without worrying about having to fight," she said.

Gohan tilted his head. "Why is 17 participating? I thought he didn't fight anymore."

Emily grinned. "Hey, I want _some _chance at the prize money."

Gohan laughed. "Of course you do. Are you staying for dinner?" he asked curiously.

Emily shook her head. "Nah. I'm going to go home and whip something up real quick before going to bed. I'm tired."

Gohan chuckled. "Why?" he asked.

Emily shrugged. "I dunno. Just am. Well, night!" she said, saluting him and disappearing.

She appeared in the middle of her living room, then slunk to the floor. She sat there for a moment before 17 came in and saw her staring blankly at nothing. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, sitting in front of her with his hands on her shoulders.

She sighed. "I'm beat. I used Instant Transmission too much."

He frowned at her. "You know that takes too much energy while you're pregnant," he chided.

"I didn't want to clue in Gohan," she said, looking away.

He sighed. "Why don't you just tell him?"

"I want to," she whispered. "I want to tell him so badly. But I can't. He was so protective when I was pregnant with Clair, there's no way he would let me do anything. He'd drop out of the tournament just to keep me at home if he knew."

"Is that really a bad thing?" he asked cautiously.

She whipped her head around to him, her eyes blazing. "Yes it is!" she spat. "I _need _to be there! I _have _to help them!"

"Why can't I help them?"

"Because _you _need to win us some freakin money!" she exclaimed.

"You're not going to give this one up, are you?" he asked wearily.

"Not this time," she whispered to him.

He sighed. "You have enough energy t cook or do I need to order something?"

"Order something, I'm going to bed," she said, shakily standing up. He grabbed her hand, helping her into their bedroom. She slowly peeled back the bedspread and climbed in, not even bothering to change her clothes. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

17 smiled softly, turning around and heading out of the room, silently closing the door behind him.

* * *

AN: GAAAAAH FLUFF! ! ! :D Sorry that there hasn't been much Gohan\Videl, I'll try to add more of them in soon.

**REVIEW PLEASE! !**


	20. And the Mood Swings Begin

AN: I am sooo happy with the reviews I got for this chapter! Keep 'em coming guys! I LOVE YOU PEOPLES!

Pan15Trunks28: Why, thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it so much. ^_^

_FelineLover: _Thank you so much! It means a lot to me. :)

_Ren Rika: _Emily says: Thank you for understanding. He might actually figure it out soon; my moods have started to become more brash… It isn't good.

* * *

Disclaimer: You know what I own? The pair of flip-flops I just bought. Yes, I bought flip-flops in the middle of winter. No, I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Dumbasses.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

'_Speaking telepathically'_

* * *

Chapter 20

Gohan yawned. Again. For the fifth time in two minutes. Emily glared at him. "Can't you yawn quieter? I'm trying to take a nap," she griped.

"I know it's boring but at least try to look awake," he responded, unfazed by her rudeness.

She groaned, her head falling onto the desk in front of her. "Why did I even want to come to such a miserable place?" she asked herself.

"It's not that bad," Videl said defensively, butting into the conversation.

Emily groaned again, her head still on the desk. "I could still be sleeping right now. This place IS miserable."

Videl glanced at the clock hanging over the door. "It's three in the afternoon…" she said, trailing off.

"I could be taking a nap," the stubborn blonde mumbled.

Gohan chuckled, poking her in her side. "Wake up. School's almost over."

She swatted lazily at his hand. "Don't touch me," she mumbled her voice fainter than before. A moment later a soft snore came from her, causing Gohan and Videl to chuckle.

A thought suddenly stuck her. "Hey, we're still on for flying lessons after school right?" she asked.

Gohan laughed nervously. "Of course! Why wouldn't we be?"

A snort came from Emily. "You're making it sound like a date…" she mumbled, turning her head the other way to where she wasn't facing them anymore. Videl and Gohan's faces became a deep red. They glanced at each other then looked away, blushes becoming redder.

Emily's shoulder's shook. Gohan glared at her and smacked her on the shoulder. "You need to keep it to yourself sometimes," he grumbled.

"But then life wouldn't be fun anymore…" she said, the smirk evident in her voice.

"Sometimes I swear it's your lifelong dream to torture me," he muttered grumpily.

"Not torture, just embarrass…. Stop being embarrassed and it won't be the same…" she mumbled, obviously not thinking.

Gohan blinked a few times, thinking about it. Then he sighed. _There's no way…_ he thought.

_'Where there's a will, there's a way…' _a voice whispered in his head.

'_Get out of my head Emily.'_

_ 'Going back to sleep now.'_

Gohan rolled his eyes, jumping when the loud ringing of the bell echoed harshly off the walls of the room, making him cringe and cover his ears. Emily bolted straight up, her eyes huge and wild. After a moment she let out a sigh, her shoulders slumping.

Gohan chuckled. "Man, I wished you were more easily scared," he said.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Hush," she chided, picking up her books and coat, walking down the steps and out the door.

Videl stared after her, giggling. "Did she just tell you to hush?" she said, her voice light and amused.

Gohan sighed. "Yes," he said bitterly, shaking his head.

Videl laughed. "Wow," she said, shaking her head.

Gohan rolled his eyes and stood up. "Well, you want those lessons? We had better catch Emily before she leaves if you don't want to fly there."

Videl nodded, hastily gathering her things and almost sprinting to her locker.

Gohan smiled, picked up his belongings and went to his locker quickly, meeting up with Videl then heading to the roof. When they arrived Emily wasn't there. Gohan sighed once again, then tried sensing for her. He picked up her _Ki _in the gym. _Of course, _he thought.

"Hang on a moment," he muttered to Videl. _'Emily? Can you come to the roof please?' _Gohan asked warily.

_'No I can't, kinda busy at the moment. Fly yourself home,'_ came the irritated response.

_'Please?' _he begged.

_ 'Asshole,' _she muttered, saying goodbye to 17 and heading toward the roof.

Gohan chuckled. "She'll be here in a minute," he told Videl.

She stared at him, confused. "How do you know that?" she asked.

"I just talked to her," he replied simply.

"And how the hell did you do that?" she exclaimed.

"Telepathy?" he said nervously.

"I didn't think that was real," she said.

"You also thought _Ki _blast were a trick," he pointed out.

"True…" she muttered, trailing off.

_**BANG! **_ The door to the roof flew open and a seriously pissed off Emily walked through the door, causing Gohan to gulp nervously. "Uh, Emily?" he asked cautiously.

"Shut up," she growled, yanking his collar and gingerly grabbing Videl's arm. A moment later they were in front of the Son residence. Gohan stood, hunched over slightly to prevent his shirt from ripping from Emily's death grip. She immediately released Videl, and turned around to glare at Gohan. "You really need to me take you home? Pathetic," she spat.

Gohan's eyes widened. "Em, are you okay? You've seemed off lately," he said slowly.

Emily froze, her eyes locked on the ground, seemingly having an internal conflict over something. After a moment she released him and turned to the house, sprinting inside.

Gohan stared after her, confusion evident on his face. "What is her problem?" Videl asked.

"I'm not sure…"

* * *

AN: Okay. Yeah, it's getting worse. For some reason, I like writing a pissed off Emily. Maybe I have some inner anger that needs to be released…. Whatever. Hopefully the next chapter won't be this bad. ^^"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Gohan shook his head to rid himself of jumbled thoughts. He turned to Videl. "Well, let's go," he said, resisting the urge to grab her hand. He turned and headed through the forest, Videl trailing just behind him.

"Why do we always walk so far out?" she asked.

Gohan glanced over his shoulder. "Habit, I guess. Mom makes us go away from the house so we won't accidentally ruin anything."

Videl laughed. "How many times did that happen before she made you guys come all the way out here?"

"Not many," he said, chuckling. When they reached the clearing Gohan went to the middle and sat down in the grass. "Time for more _Ki _practice!" he said cheerfully.

Videl took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was sure to be a tiring afternoon.

Videl fell backwards, her eyes closed, exhaustion written clearly on her face, panting slightly. Gohan got up from his sitting position and crawled over to her, lying down on his stomach beside her. They stayed like that for a few minutes, a peaceful silence between the two.

The perfect quietness was interrupted by Gohan's stomach announcing that it needed nourishment. Videl chuckled quietly. "I don't think I have enough energy to get up," she said quietly.

Gohan laughed. Springing onto his feet, he leaned over and held a hand out to Videl. She gave him a hopeless look, making him laugh again. "Come on Videl, I know you still have some energy. The walk back isn't that far, plus I can almost smell dinner," he said hungrily.

Videl rolled her eyes, lazily holding her arms out. Gohan smiled and shook his head, grabbing her hands and giving them a tug, pulling her to her feet effortlessly. Maybe a little _too _hard, since she accidentally bumped face-first into his chest, causing them both to blush and begin stuttering apologies.

Hurriedly taking a step back, Videl started down the path she thought led to the small home. "Uh, Videl," Gohan said cautiously. "It's that way," he said, pointing in the other direction.

Videl froze. Raising her head high and squaring her shoulders, she turned around and marched the way Gohan was pointing, causing him to chuckle quietly. _That girl… _he thought, a small smile playing upon his lips as he followed her.

He quickly caught up to Videl, silently walking next to her. A light blush covered her cheeks, which were puffed out slightly. Gohan chuckled. Videl gave him a sharp glance. "What?" she demanded.

"Nothing," he said quickly, looking away from her. She huffed, folding her arms across her chest. The small smile came back to him and the rest of the short hike was silent.

When they arrived at the small home, Gohan's stomach growled loudly. Chichi smiled, setting the last plate on the outside table. "Dig in!" she said. Gohan, and magically appearing Goten, didn't hesitate. Rice was soon flying as the two boys wolfed their food down at a rapid rate.

Videl tried her best to ignore them and she ate at a more normal pace. A calm silence settled over them, and Videl was surprised how at-home she felt. She felt like she belonged here. A small smile crept onto her face and she continued to eat.

* * *

AN: This is way overdue and way to short but I couldn't think of anything else... hope you liked it anyway! And the little G/V moment I threw in there. ;)

Now for the reviews!

**Majin Son Goku**: Uhm... Both? Maybe? Yeah.

THE NERD KID ON THE BLOCK: Haha, maybe. Sounds like a good idea, I just might do it :) Thanks for the review! And I would've looked at yours stories if you had left a signed in review and not an anonymous one...

**AnimeGirl DBZRules FireGirl: **Thanks! :)

**trunksgf96: **lol I love mood swings! xD Hope you anjoyed adn thanks for the review!

**Mistress of Butterflies:** Emily sends her thanks! :)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The days passed by and soon Videl was flying like she had been doing it all of her life. "This is so awesome!" she exclaimed, sailing through the air at a rapid pace. She flew in a figure eight, loving the way the wind felt blowing through her hair. She felt like a bird, free to go whenever she pleased, whenever she pleased.

Seeing Gohan wave to her from the ground, she landed daintily in front of him. "Congratulations Videl, you have graduated flying school!" he said, his eyes alight.

She smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling in delight. "Thanks Gohan. For everything." He grinned back at her, making her heart stop in her chest. _What in the world? _ she thought. Shaking her head mentally, she turned around and nearly threw her jet copter on her ground. "I guess I don't need this anymore…" she murmured, gripping the capsule in her hand.

"Hey, less pollution," Gohan said, a quirky smile on his face.

She smiled again. "Right. Well, I guess I should head home…" she said, stuffing the capsule into her pocket. Concentrating, she lifted herself a few inches in the air. Hesitating for a moment, she spun around quickly, placed a delicate kiss upon Gohan's cheek, and blasted off without another word, leaving poor Gohan there, stunned speechless. His cheeks were stained red and his mouth flapped around a few times, hanging wide open. _Did that really just happen? _He thought.

"You're gonna catch flies if you don't close your mouth Gohan," Emily said from behind him.

He snapped his mouth shut, the color fading from his face. "Finally decide to show up again? You've been gone for the majority of the lessons; I thought you would be around every day."

She shrugged. "Didn't think something interesting would happen everyday. Besides, there's only so much pushing I can do; some things need to develop on there own," she said, winking playfully.

Red flooded his face again, but he didn't say anything knowing Emily would twist whatever he said to fit her mind.

She pouted, folding her arms across her chest. "You're no fun anymore Gohan."

"Because I choose to not play your silly games does not mean I'm not fun."

"My games aren't silly, they're fun. Well, for me, at least."

Gohan sighed. "I'm going back to the house, are you staying for dinner?"

Emily shook her head. "Not this time. Besides, I already finished dinner at home, just came to peek in, see how things were going. You know how it is."

Gohan shook his head in response, muttering something under his breath about annoying sisters needing to mind their own business. "I heard that!" Emily called, making him chuckle.

Emily shook her head again, smiling to herself. _Oh Gohan…_

…

It was two weeks after that day; the tournament was finally here. Everyone met at Capsule Corp, ready and pumped for the exciting day ahead of them. Piling into one of Bulma's jets, everyone chattered away excitedly. The jet being one of the smaller ones, everyone just barely fit. Bulma was driving with Chichi sitting in the seat behind her, Vegeta, Yamchua and Puar sitting behind them. The next row consisted of Emily, and 17 on one side, 18 and Krillin on the other. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Clair, and Marron were in the back, messing around and laughing.

"Woman! Why are we on this infernal device when we can fly?" Vegeta demanded.

"Not everyone can fly Vegeta!" Bulma replied crossly. "Plus, I would like my hair to be decent when we arrive and speeding through the air is not gong to do that!"

Vegeta humped and slid further into his seat, bent on ignoring everyone and shutting out all of the noise being made from Goten, Trunks, Marron and Clair. Trunks had begun to tell a story about dragons and prince charming, causing little Marron and Clair clutching one another in fear.

Emily shook her head, a small smile on her face as she watched the children. Sneaking a glance at her growing belly, the worry welled up in her again. She didn't know what as going to happen today, but she knew that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good. She jumped as Trunks roared, imitating the dragon. Clair and Marron screamed, running to their mothers and curling up in their laps, shaking. 18 glared at Goten and Trunks, who were snickering quietly to one another. Emily merely rolled her eyes and tried to console the frightened little girl, running her fingers through the soft blonde hair, just a shade or so darker than her own.

_She's just like me and Gohan were when we were little… _The thought made her chest tighten up. She dearly hoped her little girl wouldn't have to see the horrors they were sure to face today.

"You okay Em?" Gohan asked, coming up behind her seat.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said, turning to him and giving a small smile meant to reassure him, but only made him worry more. He let it go for now though; he knew she would tell him later.

As the copter neared the small island on which the tournament was to take place on, there was a strange noise from the back. Everyone turned to see Gohan standing in his Saiyaman costume. "What?" he asked.

"I thought you weren't allowed to wear headgear," Emily said, pointing to the hideous orange helmet, resisting the urge to cringe.

Gohan nodded, reaching down and picking up the small box at his feet. "That's why I brought this," he said, pulling a turban and a pair of extremely dark sunglasses out of the box.

Emily facepalmed. "Of course," she muttered.

There was a slight rustling as he took the helmet off and replaced it with the turban and sunglasses. Emily ignored him, choosing to French braid Clair's hair instead. She was halfway through Clair's short hair when he said, "Does it look okay?"

Turning slightly, Emily did a double take. "It finally matches! I told you, the problem was that helmet. It's hideous. The turban looks much better."

"Why doesn't anyone like the helmet? I liked it," Bulma said, sounding slightly offended.

"That makes me question your taste Bulma," Emily said, returning to Clair's hair.

"Thanks," Bulma replied sarcastically. "We're about to land; you might want to hold onto something."

…

"I wonder where Dad is," Gohan said quietly.

"Is Daddy really coming Big Brother?" Goten asked, looking up at Gohan with big, pleading eyes.

"He said he was, and I believe he is," Gohan answered.

Emily bit back a rude comment. _Damn hormones making say stupid stuff. _"Where do you think he'll be? And weren't you supposed to meet Videl somewhere?" Emily asked with a sly wink.

"Who's Videl?" Krillin asked.

"Gohan's girlfriend," Emily replied.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gohan yelled before proceeding to curse himself, knowing that neither would believe him now.

"Yeah, sure, it's not like that kiss was nothing for either of you."

"Kiss?" Krillin inquired, eyes sparkling at the thought of teasing Gohan.

"It wasn't even a real kiss! It was just the cheek!" Gohan said exasperatedly.

"First it's the check, then the mouth, then-" Emily said, only to have Gohan's hand clamp over her mouth.

_"Emily!" _he said, a horrified expression on his face.

"What?" she asked, a fake innocent smile gracing her lips as Krillin cracked up beside her.

"Man, Emily, you've really gotten bad since you were a kid," Krillin said, chuckling.

"Why, whatever do you mean Krillin?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"You used to flip out when someone said the word 'kiss', now look at you! Dirty jokes all around," he shook his head in mock shame.

She winked playfully. "That's what happens when someone spends too much time with you and Master Roshi."

The three shared a laugh as the other talked amongst themselves, Videl catching up to them at some point while they were wandering around the place, not quite sure where to go.

"She's pretty," Krillin whispered to Emily, who nodded eagerly in agreement.

"She's really nice too, as long as you don't piss her off. Otherwise, hello copy of mom…" Emily replied, suppressing a shudder. Krillin gave her a wide eyed look as their heads turned in unison to where Gohan and Videl were chattering away about something.

"Seriously?" he asked, to which Emily nodded gravely. "Man, Gohan's got it cut out for him…" Emily laughed loudly, making everyone look at her questioningly. A small blush spread across her cheeks as she muttered some excuse before picking up Clair and walking slightly ahead of the rest.

After another minute or so of aimless wandering Emily finally asked, "Where in the world are we going?"

"Well, we were looking for Dad, but he didn't say where he was going to be..." Gohan muttered, looking around. They heard a familiar, yet quiet noise behind them, making them turn around.

"Hi guys!" came the cheerful voice of none other than Son Goku.

"Goku!"

* * *

AN: Well, yeah, crappy place to leave off, but what can I say? I'm a crappy person like that. Anyway, I know it's been a long time since I've updated this and I think I've finally gotten my mojo back, but school's been kicking my butt. Literally stayed up until midnight the past two weeks trying to finish all of my homework. Yeah, freaking sucks.

**Mini Kirio: **Well, isn't that the same with Goku and Chichi? Besides, I would be terrified of Emily too... lol.

**Edgar: **Hopefully my writing is much better in this one, and I'm going to attempt more Gh/V moments in the near future. Hope you liked the one I put in here, no matter how small it was. :)

Also, guise, give a HUGE thank you to **_DarkVoid116_**. He went through and reviewed every single chapter, renewing my want to write this story. Without him doing that, I doubt I would be updating right now. :) Also, he brought my review count over 100, which I will be eternally thankful for! *bows to him*

Well, I'm going to start on the next chapter now, while I actually have some time to write. With any amount of luck, it'll be up in a week or two (no promises!). See ya then!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Goku!"

Everyone seemed to be in a mild shock as they stared at the man who had been dead for the past seven years. He still looked the same, the only new thing being the addition of a halo, signifying his still non-living state.

"What, do I not get a hug or anything after being dead for seven years?" Goku asked, tilting his head slightly to the side as the infamous Son grin came onto his face.

With a few shrieks of delight and surprise, nearly everyone piled onto Goku, wanting to be the first one to greet him. 18, 17 and Videl hung back, obviously having no reason to be really excited. Vegeta wore a slight smirk on his face, Trunks next to him with a somewhat confused expression. Piccolo only smiled, muttering, "Welcome back Goku."

Goku quickly took interest in Goten, playing with him and laughing at the little boy's exuberance. Emily watched them with a small smile, happy they could get along so well, so quickly. She hadn't joined in on the group hug, as Clair took one look at Goku and hid her face in her mother's leg, one of her random moments of shyness creeping up on her. She was quickly distracted by a passing butterfly, letting go of Emily in order to chase it. Emily rolled her eyes and followed the girl without a word.

Goku paused with Goten in mid-air, a thought striking him. "Where's Emily?" he asked, setting Goten down.

Gohan wordlessly pointed to her. She her back to them, making it appear as if she were ignoring them. Goku felt a little hurt. Why hadn't she greeted him along with everyone else?

His question answered itself when she bent down and picked up a little girl in her arms. Goku, not seeing the connection between the two, asked, "Who's the kid?"

Gohan face palmed and Chichi began screeching, "Goku! How can you not tell? That's Emily's daughter, your granddaughter!"

"Oh," he said. He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I see it now!"

Emily turned around saw everyone staring at her. She gave them a weird look as she started towards them. She whispered something into Clair's ear and set the girl on her feet. Clair ran towards Goku, screaming, "Gwandpa!" When she was a few feet away, she jumped and Goku automatically stretched his arms out to catch her.

"G-grandpa?" he said, sounding perplexed. He held her an arm's length away, looking at her. She stared up at him with Emily's eyes, the eyes that could always melt him into a helpless puddle. He grinned at her and she returned it, smiling as big as she could. "What's your name?" he asked, moving her to his side.

"Clair," she replied simply.

"Are you ticklish Clair?" he asked. Her eyes went wide and he took that as a yes. His fingers brushed lightly against her sides, making her squeal and squirm against him.

When he finally quit she looked up at him with big, pleading eyes. "Can you cawy me on your showders?" she asked.

"But I wanna do that!" Goten immediately said, desperately wanting to spend time with his new found father.

"But I-"

"Clair, why don't you ride on your daddy's shoulders and let Goten ride on his daddy's?" Emily interjected, seeing the fight beginning to swell.

Clair's face brightened considerably. "Otay!" 17 shot Emily a dirty look; he didn't like doing that with Clair because she ended up sitting on his hair and pulling it. While it didn't hurt, he didn't particularly like it either.

Oblivious to her father's reluctance, Clair ran over to him and held her arms up expectantly. He stared down at her for a moment before giving in, holding his arms out for her to jump into. Hauling her up onto his shoulders, he grumbled quietly to himself while Clair giggled happily.

Goku stared for a moment, trying to wrap his head around the fact that the androids were still alive and that his daughter was with one of them. "Uh, Emily? How did you have a baby with an android?"

Emily and Krillin twitched slightly when they heard this. "You know Goku," Krillin said, reaching up to put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "they're just modified humans. They can reproduce just like anyone."

Goku stared at him blankly. "Really?"

"Really," 18 said sarcastically. She had Marron in her arms, proving her point even further.

"Huh," he said, tilting his head to the side slightly and scratching it. "Well, I would have never thought that!" He turned to look down at Goten. "You ready to get up?"

"Yeah!" he cried jumping onto Goku's shoulders.

"Where is registration?" Goku asked, turning to look at Gohan.

"Uh, over there," he said, pointing.

"Alright! Let's go everyone!" he said jovially, taking off in the direction Gohan had told him. Chichi followed right behind him; now that he was back, she didn't want to let him out of her sight. The others began trailing off after them, the only ones hanging back slightly were Emily, 17, and Clair, as she was still on 17's shoulders.

"I think he seemed too okay with us," 17 said. He had faced Gohan's wrath after they shared their relationship with the others and had been slightly afraid of him ever since, though he never showed it.

"I told you he wouldn't flip out like Gohan did. Come on, we don't want to get too far behind," Emily replied, snaking her arms into his bent elbow and leading him towards their group of friends.

"I thought he would have at least had a mini freak out session or something."

Emily merely shrugged, not having the right words to describe her father's reaction. She leaned her head on his shoulder as Clair began babbling about something completely random, making her smile.

_I really hope my feeling is wrong this time, _she thought silently as they continued onto registration.

* * *

AN: Okay, yeah, bitch place to leave off at. I wanted to make this longer, but I just couldn't think of anything else and wanted to give you guys an update. :P

**Darkvoid116: **You really think it was that big of a moment? I mean, it was just a kiss on the cheek... Meh. :P I'm glad my writing has gotten better, I feel like this chapter is pretty crappy though. :\

**Son Goshen: **Mizz Flowa! You reviewed! :D YAYAYAYAY

Guest: Well, you don't have to be so rude about it. :\


End file.
